King K-Rool's Revenge(Remastered)
by AthenaWarriorBow
Summary: After the incident with his Doomsday Machine, King K-Rool comes back stronger than ever to take his victory by defeating the Kongs, and taking over the island. In order for his doomsday plan to take effect again, he has pulled out a secret weapon to get the crystal coconut from the Kongs, and become ruler for eternity. Remaking King K-Rool's Revenge from my other account Maws4Paws
1. Sad Moment

A few months has passed since the doomsday incident between King K-Rool, and the Kongs, Kongo Bongo has restored from the bloody battle that had occurred. The trees were back to normal, fruits of the banana trees, and bushes were growing just right for the Kongs to eat. The animals besides the Kongs, that lurk about were no longer by the king at all. Things were back to where the Kongs were adapted to, except for their severe loss of a friend. The sky was cloudy and things were pretty quiet in the jungle. In Tiny Kong's hut, it was empty without her. Nothing in there was missing or have been tampered with last time she was inside. Dixie Kong was walking around the jungle looking around for something to eat. She was passing by Tiny's hut, and she heard some noises coming from inside. It sounded like the laughter of Tiny Kong. Dixie couldn't believe what she heard. Could that really be her? Could that be her voice? Has she come back? Dixie rushed up on the ladders with a smile on her face. She opened the door, and saw Tiny Kong standing there, waving and giggling. Dixie Kong ran up to her with happy tears, and wrapped her arms around her little sister, but suddenly Tiny Kong had disappeared. Dixie finally opened her eyes to say hello, but noticed Tiny was no longer there. Dixie jumped back, and looked around. Then she realized, it was just a thought. Just an image, and it showed how much Dixie really missed her. Dixie started to cry a little bit. She walked to her sister's bed, and sat at the foot of it, and sobbed softly. As she rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears, she felt a hand gently land on her shoulder. Hoping it was Tiny Kong coming from beyond, she turned and saw that it was Diddy Kong. She looked away, and quickly wiped her tears.

"Diddy...um...you scared me," Dixie said to him softly. "I'm sorry Dixie. I was looking for you, and I figured you would be here. I can leave you alone if you want me to," he replied. Dixie shook her head. "No...please...please don't go...I want you here. Just..."

Before she could say another word, she sobbed. Diddy felt the pain she had in her heart. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Tears started to roll down his face as well even though he tried to keep from crying, but he couldn't resist. He, too, missed his best friend. Tiny Kong's death left nothing, but a big gaping hole in Dixie's heart. After the comfort session, Diddy walked home thinking about how sad Dixie is. It was like a record playing within his mind. Seeing her tears fall, and hearing her scream and call out for someone who is no longer with them later on became much of a depressing state. Dixie was sitting by the window with a picture of Tiny Kong smiling and posing with a peace sign. She looked up at the sky, watching the dark clouds form to release droplets of rain. She wiped her eyes once more, and let out a big sigh. Meanwhile, far away on the other side of the island, near the Grey Mountains of where everything took place with King K-Rool's plan. Under the Grey Mountains was a secret lair that was created to start a new. The lair was filled with busy Kremlings working day and night to fulfill the King's wishes. Suddenly, the alarm went off, signaling that a prisoner of theirs had escaped. All the soldiers were being told to spread out, and retrieve their escapee who tried to find their way out. She was running down the hallway with a little limp, breathing heavily. She was wearing a blue shirt that was twice her size, and with needles sticking into her in places that was making it hard for her to run away. She came across a ladder that led up to the upper floors of the lair. She climbed up quickly to find a route to get out. Kremling soldiers were shooting at her to lure her back down, but nothing was stopping her yet. A Kremling jumped in from of her with his hands out.

"Where you think you are going, prisoner?!" He shouted. She growled in a ferocious way, grabbed his face, and squeezed hard until his face started to crumble,and his bones shatter. Then she threw him down to the lower levels. The Kremling leader Kritter saw what happened to his soldier, and demanded heavy artillery as the prisoner is dangerous, and must be stopped. They brought out even bigger Kremlings with bigger guns to stop her, but the prisoner refused to stay and be provoked by these species that seemed to want to kill her. The Kremlings jumped down in front of her throwing chains, and ropes to tie her down. One of the Kremlings got too close to her, and she rammed her head up against his leaving a nasty bruise on her forehead, but she didn't care. Fits of rage and evil started to build up within her, and she had spread her arms out knocking every soldier down to the ground. She jumped down on all fours, growling, and snarling to give them warnings. Her eyes were a monster red, her teeth were sharper than before, and her nails became nothing but claws to rip off a few heads.. She charged at them, slaughtering half of the army with her claws going into eyes, and her ripping off their suits and slashing their skin until they nothing but bones. Kritter stood in front of the army that he had left. "You may have taken out much of my army, sugar, but believe me, you are going down for the count. Men! On my signal!" He shouted. She let out a horrifying screech, took one of the chains that was wrapped around her, and aimed it at Kritter. Kritter dodged it, and aimed his laser at her chest which left a big scar. She yelped in pain, yet still was willing to put up a fight.

"What? That stuff...It must have made her-"

She let out another screech, and SLASH! Everything came into a halt. She started tearing up, and moaning in pain. Claw marks were made across her backside letting blood roll down, and dripping onto the floor. She fell on her knees, then flat on her stomach. From behind, King K-Rool, in his new evil form, walked up to her with no fear, and the preparation of retaliation if she was ever to make a move. The prisoner reached her hand out, and immediately went unconscious.


	2. Close Encounter

Things had died down when the prisoner was caught for escaping the deep dark dungeons of the crocs. King K-Rool, and his two henchmen, General Klump, and Krusha, were walking towards the dungeons because something had came up in the dark twisted mind of the King. The King sighed, and chuckled a little, while he licked his lips with his slimy tongue. Klump and Krusha were both confused as to why their leader was chuckling when nothing happened for it to be funny.

"Why are you chuckling, your lordship? What is funny on your behalf?" The general asked. King K-Rool sighed again with a smile, and replied with his monstrous voice. "Because, my general, I have been sitting for hours and hours, thinking on how I can get that coconut back away from those mindless flea-bitten animals. I have come up with the most dark deceiving plan of all time that will, and shall never fail if it goes right, of course. Something that Donkey Kong, and his friends will never ever see."

Before he could continue any further, Kritter walked up to King K-Rool to give him some news. "Sir! Sir! I have some news!" he shouted.

"Calm yourself, Kritter. Those news better not be the ones that will make me go off," he growled. Kritter bowed before his king, and answered. "No bad news, sir. Bad news will only make matters worse for you to come up with your evil plans to take over the world, my king. I have come to let you know, that we were able to get the doomsday machine repaired. It still needs a few major fixes, but I can reassure you it will be ready for your reign"

King K-Rool nodded his head in approval. "Very good. I want those Kremlings working hard on those improvements I requested. Let's continue now gentlemen," he said as he motioned Krusha, and Klump to follow him down the hallway. "Sir?! You are bringing back the doomsday machine?! But it has been completely destroyed," Krusha said. "Yes, what plan have you conjured up to take over those apes?" Klump added. King K-Rool held his hand up, and said, "You will find out soon enough."

The three Kremlings stopped in front of a dungeon door that acted like a vault. Two Kasplats were guarding the door, and noticed the King wanted to be let in. They opened up the door by punching in the secret code. The door opened , and K-Rool, Klump, Krusha, and the two guards walked in with their weapons to protect their fellow soldiers and their majesty from the figure that was held prisoner inside. The prisoner's hand were locked up in chains, and cuffs to keep her from escaping again. She was on her knees, and was leaning against the wall breathing heavily, and growling. King K-Rool got closer, but Klump grabbed his shoulder. King K-Rool told Klump it was gonna be okay, and to not worry about anything since the guards are with them.

"How is our prisoner?" K-Rool asked.

"Well, sir. We managed to keep the prisoner stable, but we have her locked up so she won't be able to escape anymore just in case. She can be really hard to control," one of the guards replied. "Nothing has ever been too hard for us to control. Remember, that machine made us smarter, and stronger. We can over come anything even if it's just this one puny ape. For her, she is no longer them. She's one of us now, and I expect her to be treated that way," said the king.

K-Rool got even closer towards the prisoner. She turned her head to look at him, and her eyes were red. She quickly charged at him, but was limited in distance due to the chains. The guards aimed their weapons at her. "Feisty one, isn't she?" Klump backed up a bit. K-Rool growled back at her to show dominance, but she wasn't backing down at all. She kept biting, and snarling at him. "Take those chains off the wall," he requested. The gaurds, and his henchmen, couldn't believe their ears. Did he just seriously requested for those chains to be off? Is he really that much of a crazy croc? To the King, he knew exactly what he was doing. "But sir! She is clearly unstable! We can't let her off at the-"

"Do as I say! Take those chains off the walls!" K-Rool ordered the Kasplats. They immediately fulfilled his request. Klump and Krusha stood by K-Rool's side to protect him. The Kasplats got the chains off the wall, however they were not expecting her to come head on. She bit one of the Kasplat's face off, and twisted his neck. She wiped the blood away The other was getting ready to fire, but she slapped the gun away from him, and pushed him into the wall making him split his head open. She then charged at the king with a very loud screech, K-Rool grabbed the chains that were still on her hands, threw her in the air, and yanked the chains to where she was pulled down and her body slammed into the ground. She whimpered in pain when she tried to pick herself up. K-Rool yanked those chains again to pull her closer to him.

"And how are we doing this fine day...Tiny Kong?" K-Rool asked sarcastically. Her eyes were glowing red, and she started to charge at him. He slapped her hard, and she hollered out. "Get away from me!" Her nostrils were flaring, and she was breathing hard.

"Oh so you want to talk now? Well, well, well. Since you can talk, maybe you can explain the whole little...escape incident? Don't like the room we gave you?" K-Rool chuckled softly. Tiny Kong did not like the remarks he was making at her. It was doing nothing, but making her even more angry. She growled, and charged once more. He quickly grabbed her long blonde hair that was flowing down, and pulled hard. She ceased.

"You oughta think twice before you try to challenge me into a little battle of hell. You are mine now...and there's nothing you can do to stop me from having you. I am your king and you will obey me or else." Tiny Kong laughed and spit in his face. "You will never be my King. That is one thing you can forget." K-Rool wiped the spit off his face, stood up, and tossed her across the room making her hit a wall. Tiny struggled to get up, and with K-Rool's skill of being so swift, he ran behind her, opened up her shirt, grabbed one of her breasts with his major sharp claws going deep into her skin. Tiny screamed for her life.

"You got some spunk, sweetheart I can give you that, but with a mouth like that, you wouldn't be able to live under my consent. I will kill you on the spot just for what you did to me a few seconds ago. In fact, I should have killed you months ago when you ruined my plans to take over the island, but I was being gracious enough to let you live."

Tiny struggled to get out of his grasp. His claws were going deep inside and it was causing her pain. "You was gracious enough? I don't believe that crap for a- Ah!" K-Rool squeezed even harder. Tiny was screaming with tears forming in her eyes. K-Rool chuckled, and placed his other hand on her cheek and stroked. "You believe me now? Trust me Kong...you won't like the punishments that I give. You are weak! You are pathetic! You can't do anything to hurt me at all!" K-Rool scratched her above her breasts, and she fell to the floor, crying.

K-Rool, Klump, and Krusha started walking out the dungeon. The two Kasplats grabbed her chains, and pulled her from the ground to chain her up. K-Rool walked back to her after they got her chained back up. He bent over, and whispered in her ear. "Save those tears for joy, cutie. I need you by my side when I rule Kongo Bongo Island." He chuckled, and licked her ear. Tiny's eyes grew big. Then they headed out as well with the door closing behind them. Tiny cried, and cried. Blood was flowing down her chest area down to her naval. She was feeling scared, and helpless she didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to be away from the dreadful place, and back home with her friends and family.


	3. Tiny is Released

"You should have seen her Donkey Kong. She looked so depressed when she was in Tiny's hut. She really misses her. She even feels that it was all her fault because of the way she treated Tiny," Diddy said to Donkey Kong who was busy eating bananas on Cranky's couch. "I tired to comfort her, but it's like...the only way for her to feel better..if Tiny appeared out of the blue." Donkey Kong stuffed another banana in his mouth and chewed. "Wait, Dixie thinks that it was her fault that Tiny died? It wasn't," he responded while chewing.

"King K-Rool probably had been planning this for a while now. It's nobody's fault that this happened. No sense of pointing fingers now. The heroic thing was...Tiny Kong sacrificed her life for us. That is why we are all still here. Everything is back to normal, and that is the way she would have wanted it. We all wanted that way. I really do feel awful about Dixie losing her sister like that. It shouldn't have ended like that, but it's not healthy for her to continue on like this," Cranky stated to DK and Diddy.

Diddy nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should do something to make Dixie feel better. It's depressing that she has been going for days like this. You know, seeing her this way."

"How about we do some good old vine swinging, huh? Dixie loves to do that. It could cheer her up...hopefully," Donkey Kong suggested. "Yes, anything to get her mind off of this. We don't want her to get sick over this. Now you two get out of here. I got some unfinished business to do, and I need peace and quiet to do it so scram!" Cranky shouted at the two Kongs. They both ran out of his hut like he told them to. If they stuck around, who knows what Cranky will do. Not knowing that Donkey Kong, and Diddy were on their way, Dixie Kong started hearing voices around the room. They weren't strange, and they weren't familiar. She knew that voice, and she knew it well.

"Dixie! Dixie! Want to come play?!"

Dixie's eyes widened. "Tiny?" She thought to her self.

"Want to come vine swinging with us?! Come on Dixie!"

There it is again! Dixie took a peak out the window, and saw Tiny Kong standing there waving at her. Dixie smiled, and waved back. She rushed outside on the balcony to get to her. The image of Tiny disappeared, and it turned out to be Diddy, and Donkey Kong giving her invitation to come vine swing with them. Her happiness disappeared along with the image. She shook her head, and went back in the house. Diddy and Donkey Kong followed her inside.

"Dixie? Don't you want to come vine swinging with us? It may help take your mind off of this," Donkey Kong asked her. Dixie just stayed stuck to the window. She let out a sigh, and said, "I don't think that will help me get through this, guys. Thanks for trying though. You both go ahead. I feel fine right here." Diddy didn't want to let Dixie continue on like this. He took her hand, and pulled her up. "Dixie, please. Come vine swinging with us. I hate seeing you so depressed. I want to help make you feel better. And plus...Tiny..wouldn't want to be this way. I'm sure even when she is here, she wants you to be happy. I want you to be happy. Please...come have some fun with me. It will make you feel a little better. I guarantee it."

Dixie didn't know what to say. Diddy really wanted her to be happy. She wanted to be happy, but the gaping hole of losing her little sister was too big for vine swinging to fill. Even if Diddy filled her heart full of his love and comfort, it still wouldn't be enough. She decided to give it a shot, and went along with them.

In the dark secret lair of King K-Rool, two guards, one carrying a syringe, was walking to the dungeon door where they had Tiny locked up as prisoner. They punched in the secret code, and the door opened. Tiny Kong was still chained up, yet she was sleeping with her body rested up against the wall. She heard the door open, and she immediately woke up. She started to cry, and her heart was pounding fast when she saw the syringe. Not only was she afraid of needles, she was afraid of what they were going to do to her. One of the guards had took the chain that was connected to the wall. Tiny took the chance, and pushed the guards out of the way to make her second escape.

"Get her! We can't let her get away! Move it!"

Tiny's tripped, and fell in front of the doorway. She tried to move her body around to get away since her hands were chained up. One of the guards grabbed her chain, and pulled her back into the dungeon. The door began to close. "No! No! Let me go you stupid damn-" Tiny got punched in the face, and she fell back. Her nose was bleeding from the impact, but it wasn't stopping her from fighting to keep them from doing whatever they were going to do to her. They ripped off her shirt, and held her down. They grabbed the syringe, and stuck the needle in her side. Tiny screamed in agony.

"Stop! Stop please! Let me go! I don't want this! Let me go now!" She hollered while struggling.

"Sorry, toots. King's orders. If your ass did not come to destroy what he created months ago, you wouldn't be in this predicament" one said. The other one elbowed her on her side to get her to quit moving. "Shut your damn mouth! No point of fighting and screaming for help!" He pulled the chain to get her up. They wrapped the chain around her arm, and walked her to the king. K-Rool was busy at his throne waiting for them to show up with her. He chuckled when he saw her trying to get out. They came, pushed her to her knees. Her body was made up of bruises, and even more scars. Her eyes were full of tears, and she was really frightened, and didn't have any sense on what to do.

"I see you put up a fight," he said with a smirk on his face. He walked to her, grabbed her hair, and pulled tight. Looks like you were sleeping, princess. Did you have a nice dream?" Tiny yanked her head away from his grasp, and made the decision to not respond to any of his questions. He saw that she wasn't gonna speak so he continued on. "So good you are up. I have a proposition for you." Tiny still had her head turned but was curious to hear what he had to offer. "My doomsday machine will be back up and running, and from what you discovered a long time ago...it needs a power source. The only way for me to get it is by taking it away from the pests that you are friends with...but I rather stay in secret."

Tiny looked at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, since you asked," K-Rool snorted, "I am going to send you out on a mission to retrieve it for me, which means I'm going to let you go-"

"But sir!" Klump blurted out. K-Rool shook his head, and continued on. "I'm going to let you go. You can have your little freedom, but only if you come back to me with the crystal coconut." Tiny looked down. There is no way she can deceive them like that. They are her friends, and family. It will only make matters worse for her if she took the deal. She wanted to be free, but it seems everyone will have to pay the price for her to have freedom. K-Rool was getting really impatient and was expecting an answer from her.

"...No..." she responded slowly.

"No, you say?"

"I'm not stealing the coconut from my friends just for you to destroy our home, K-Rool. I rather be here in this crummy dump than to lie to them" she stated.

"Very well then. Since you rather be here in this "crummy" dump. Kritters! Kill her!" he ordered the guards while walking away. Tiny's heart started pounding again. She heard the guns firing up, and them pulling the trigger. "Okay! Okay! I will do it! I will do it! Just please..." Tiny cried softly. K-Rool motioned them to back off of her. Even though she gave in, he wasn't sure about how she answered. He grabbed her by her neck, and squeezed. "That better not be some sort of bluff. I will destroy you if I find out that it is. I will show no mercy so whenever you screw up, those monkeys you care for will be dead before your eyes! You are mine, and you will answer to me! Is that clear?!" he bellowed after finally releasing her from his strong grip.

His monster voice sounded even scarier than before. Tiny had no choice but to give in. Whatever she tries to do, it's not impressing him one bit. The way Tiny Kong gave in made him laugh. He loved it. Too easy he thought. "I'm giving you a few weeks. A few weeks is plenty of time. If I don't see it after the time limit, trust me that you won't like what's coming." He got closer to her ear again. " I want that crystal coconut, Tiny. Whether you have to kill your friends to get it, I really don't care how. Just know that time is ticking."

Few minutes later, the guards finally took her out of the chains, and threw her outside into the cold wet rain. Tiny looked back, and panted. The guards ran her off to get her going. "You better come back with the King's coconut or else you will be our dinner! They shouted.


	4. Revealing the Imposter

The stormy rain was pouring down really hard leaving massive trails of water flowing through areas of the jungle. Trees were swaying in the wind as their leaves were getting the water from the sky. All the Kongs were in their homes trying to keep safe, and to keep dry. Out in the rain, Junior, Tiny's little klaptrap friend, was walking in the rain trying to find shelter. He was getting blown from left and right due to the fact he was very small even though he was bulky for his size. A big gust of wind blew him against the bark of a tree. "Stupid wind! Can't ya give me time to get somewhere?!" He shook his fist in the air. Junior spotted a log up ahead, and ran in. He shook off the water on his body, and sat. It wasn't really a comfortable spot. No doors or windows to keep the rain from coming in the holes. Junior was getting cold, and irritated.

"Geesh! This isn't helping me either. I'm cold. I'm hungry. What does a Klaptrap got to do to get a place to stay in this stupid jungle?!" he said to himself. He took a deep breath, and ran back out. He took a few more miles to find home, and noticed Tiny's hut. He ran there, and climbed up the ladder while putting in a few good chews because he was hungry. He pushed the door open, and closed it behind him. It was really quiet inside. Junior sighed happily, but then started to feel sad because Tiny wasn't here anymore. All the stuff was reminding him of their adventure together to save her friends. He almost cried, but shook it off. Back out in the rain far away from everyone, Tiny Kong was struggling to get back. Her body was bruised, and hurting. It was making it difficult to get home before the storm got worse.

Tiny was breathing heavily, and was shivering in the cold wind. Lighting stuck the sky, and the thunder was booming massively. Tiny knew she had to get to safety quickly, but it was taking a long time to get home because she was so far away. When she got halfway to her destination, she leaned up against a tree to rest her body. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it. She was tired, and in agony from what the Kremlings were doing to her. After mustering up the strength, she proceeded on to get home. She finally made it to her home, and climbed up. Junior was inside sleeping under the bed until he heard the door open, and the wind outside.

"Huh? What the?" he wondered. The door closed, and he heard footsteps. He saw two feet walking across the floor in a limping way. Junior was about to scream, but he quickly covered his mouth. He saw the feet stay near the dresser for a few minutes, then went into the bathroom. Junior crawled out from under the bed to find out who decided to walk in here uninvited. He was thinking it could be Dixie Kong or Diddy perhaps. So he got closer to the bathroom door, and leaned his ear against the door. Tiny Kong sighed, and turned on the shower. She got in started washing her body down. The deep cuts, and scars were stinging from the water. Junior wasn't quite sure why Dixie or whoever that is would just come in and take a shower when they got one at their own place. He heard the shower stop, and he ran back up under the bed to finish his investigation.

Tiny came out of the shower to dry off her body. Junior continued his investigation, and was getting some nice results. Water was dripping from her breasts, and she dried them off with the towel she was using. They were jiggling a lot since she kept touching them. Junior;s eyes opened wide. He snickered and decided to take this advantage to get in a few peaks. Tiny turned around showing her bare butt not knowing she was being watched by someone's eyes, she bent over showing her butt while drying off her legs. Junior started panting, and wagging his tail, and licking his lips. "Holy Kremling Crap! I'm in heaven. At least something good, and sexy has came out in this stormy night," he whispered to himself. Tiny Kong turned around to look at the scars on her breasts in the light. Junior couldn't take his eyes off her pink nipples. His mouth started to water, and his tail wagged a little more. Tiny grabbed her favorite monkey lotion, "Berry Bamboo" and started rubbing down.

"This is even better than I though," he giggled with a perverted look on his face. She started rubbing down from her chest to below her naval avoiding the deep flesh wounds. Before he got the chance to get off, he noticed the scars on her, and was quite curious as to how a beautiful sexy monkey like her got those scars. Tiny moved her long hair away from her face, and continued lotioning. Junior recognized that face. He knew that face. "It couldn't be. It couldn't be her. She's...she's..." Tiny turned to grab a long sleeve shirt she wears while she sleeps, and slowly puts it on. She winced a bit because the fabric was rubbing up against the wounds. Junior noticed Tiny's butt. Tiny had fur on her butt, but the skin part was heart shaped in between her cheeks. Junior gasped. "IT CAN'T BE!" He hollered out. Tiny jumped, and turned around.

"Who-Whose there?!" She asked while being startled.

"You! You!" he pointed at her. Tiny looked down, and saw Junior standing there with his finger pointed at her. "Junior? Is that you?" she asked him. Junior replied while pointing. "You! It can't be you! You're dead!" Tiny waved her hands at him. "No junior. It's me. Tiny Kong. Remember me?" Junior walked back in fright. He saw his friend die at that dreadful place. How can he be sure that this was her or just some imposter trying to dress up as her to play some mind game with him" He wasn't sure which option he should pick. Tiny kept coming closer to him, but he kept backing off. "What's the matter? Don't you remember me, Junior?" Tiny asked.

"Gah! It knows my name!" he yelled.

"It?! Now wait just a minute you-!"

Junior ran to the door, and opened it. He yelled outside, "Intruder! Intruder! There is an intruder in my house! Help! Help! Intruder! I got a big...sexy monkey here...who is so hot...stealing clothes...and lotioning..."

"What?! You were watching me lotioning my-?!"

"Intruder!" he interrupted her so he wouldn't get in trouble. Tiny ran to the door. "Stop that! Get back in here!" Junior ran between her legs away from the door. "Don't you come near me, you imposter! Stay right where you are!" he shouted at Tiny. Tiny Kong closed the door. "I am not an imposter! Don't you remember me?! I'm Tiny Kong!" She walked up to him, but he ran the other way, and jumped on her bed. "No! No! My friend is resting in peace! She sacrificed her life to save me. To save all her friends! She died a hero, and you..you imposter come here and touch yourself and touch her clothes, and have the same look as her-"

"Because it's me, you idiot! Now quit going crazy, and calm down here. The other's might be sleep,"

"Liar!" Junior got real ticked off, and bit Tiny on her wounded leg. Tiny fell back, and kicked Junior off. Junior came back growling, and fighting Tiny out of her own home. Junior grabbed her hair, and pulled her back into her lamp making it fall on the floor. "Junior! Stop it! I am not an imposter! Get off of me!" She grabbed Junior by his tail, and threw him across the room. Junior boomeranged himself towards her face making her back hit hard against the table. Junior opened the door again. "I need help! It's trying to kill me! Donkey Kong! Dixie! Help!" Tiny quickly grabbed Junior's tail again, and tried to pull him in. Junior used his massive jaws, and bit on the balcony rail so he couldn't go anywhere until helped arrived, "Let it go, bigmouth!" she said angrily.

"You will never take me alive! You are not my friend! My friend is resting in peace like I told ya! She wouldn't like it if she all of a sudden had a copycat!" Has this Klaptrap really lost it? Tiny did everything she can to convince him that she is Tiny Kong, but he refused to believe. Tiny saw some figures running up towards the hut. Donkey Kong and the others heard Junior screaming, and came to the rescue. Tiny couldn't let them see her just yet. She pulled harder to make Junior let go off that rail, but his teeth were stuck in the wood. Tiny was getting so angry that she felt her body go through some small changes. She growled as her eyes glowed red, and she grabbed the rail his teeth was stuck on, and threw the rail and him into the house, and closed the door. Junior got free, and started fighting with her again.

"I heard Junior screaming for help saying "Intruder! Intruder!" Dixie said.

"You don't think it could be the Kremlings do ya?" Diddy Kong said.

"It could be, Diddy Kong. We gotta get there before something bad happens. Let's move guys!" The Kongs ran straight to her house. They heard growling, and screams coming from inside. They got to the door, and knocked on it hard. Junior, and Tiny put their fight into a halt. "Junior?! What's going on?! What's happening?! Let us in!" Donkey Kong said. Tiny threw Junior into the wall, and hid. in her closet. Junior got up dizzy, and went for the doorbell. Before he jumped up to reach the knob, Donkey Kong had kicked the door open, and the door squished Junior into the wall.

"What's going on in here?!" Cranky said angrily. "An old monkey can't even get any peace and quiet in this storm we're having. Now what is the emergency that you had to get us, ya crazy lizard?!" They didn't hear a peep from Junior. They looked around for him. "Where is he?" Candy said. "Junior are you in here?" The door closed behind them. Junior fixed his nose, and started telling them what happened. He was talking so fast that they couldn't hear him at all.

"Ugh! Do you really expect for us to hear what you are saying when you are just speaking gibberish here? You woke me up out of the most wonderful dream I had ever had. I was dreaming that I was rich," Bluster snorted.

"Bluster, you are already rich," Donkey Kong sighed and rolled his eyes. Dixie walked up to Junior and patted his head. "Junior? Calm down first then tell us what happened." Junior took a deep breath, and blew it out. "I was sleeping under the bed, then I heard the door open and close, and saw two feet walking to the shower. I went to the door and listened and apparently the imposter was taking a shower. I was thinking it was you at first Dixie. Then the imposter came out of the shower, and she started touching Tiny's stuff, and I got mad and went off on her," he explained. The Kongs were quite concerned with the story Junior told. They were curious as to know who this imposter was.

"So this imposter is a female? Junior what was she like?" Dixie asked him.

"She's a monkey. A monkey like you guys. Long blonde hair, and she had scars. Pretty nasty scars I may say. You would have puked if you saw them." Junior added. Junior continued talking to the about what had happened, and what he saw. Tiny opened the closet door a crack to see what was going on. She saw her friends, and she was very happy. She even gave a smile. All of sudden, she noticed that they started to look around the room. Tiny closed the door quietly, and hoped that they wouldn't open the door to find her there. Bluster and Funky walked past the closet door. So did Donkey Kong, and Diddy. Tiny's heart started to beat fast. She was getting quite nervous that just one hand will turn that knob, and open the door to find her standing there.

"Ima check in here, guys," Dixie Kong said. Oh no! Not the closet door! Tiny had to do something, and do it fast to be unseen. She had lots of stuff piled up in her closet so she scurried in between to hide herself within the pile. The door opened, and Dixie looked around in the closet. "Geesh. Didn't think she had this much junk in here," Dixie said with a shrug. "What the heck? Junk?" Tiny thought to herself. Dixie walked away, and closed the door.

"Are you sure she is still in here Junior? Looks like whoever was here had left. Probably saw us coming, and took off like an airplane," Funky said. Junior nodded that he was sure that she was still here. Cranky sighed. "I'm losing sleep over this. Apparently, no one is here. You must have been dreaming or something. If it was an imposter, there would be no way they stick around for long especially if its somebody we don't know." Bluster walked beside Cranky. "I agree. So how about we all just go back home, and enjoy our normal lives...except for one who is very rich, and get a good night's rest?"

Tiny started to feel itchy in the pile, and lots of dust was going up her nose. She was getting quite uncomfortable being cooped up in the closet. Things took a turn for the worst when she let out a big sneeze. The door opened up, and stuff started falling out of the closet, The Kongs got frightened by what they heard. "There she is! That's the imposter!" Junior hollered out. Dixie walked over to her. "Now look, I don't know who you are, but you are not welcome in this house. You better make a run for it," Dixie warned her. The others came behind her to support. Tiny started removing the clothes, and other stuff off of her. Her face had revealed from the clutter which left a shocking moment.


	5. Beach Party

Dixie walked up slowly to the familiar Kong. She was shocked at who she saw sitting there in a pile of clutter. When she got close, she got on one knee and observed carefully on who this Kong was. Tiny wasn't sure how Dixie or the others will take it, but she hopes they are happy to see her, and not worrying about the many changes that she had gone through since King K-Rool had her. Dixie leaned in closer with tears filling up in her eyes. "Is it you?," she asked softly as her voice was breaking. "Is it truly you? Tiny Kong?" Tiny looked up at her friends, who had the same reaction, then looked back at Dixie. Tiny nodded, and replied. "Yes...it's me, Dixie." Dixie covered her mouth trying not to sob so loud. She helped Tiny up from the cluttered mess, and hugged her. Dixie was so happy to see Tiny. The empty feeling in her heart started to be filled. For so long she had been without her sister, feeling guilty, and hurt about what happened. Tiny hugged back, and smiled with tears in her eyes as well.

"So...I guess she wasn't..an imposter after all," Junior said.

"Nope," Dixie said while wiping a tear. "Not an imposter...but my little sister,". With all the love, and joy in the air, everyone gathered around and gave a humongous group hug to welcome their friend home from the tragedy that happened a couple of months ago. "It's so good to have you back. We all thought that you were dead and gone forever. Things haven't been the same in the jungle without ya," Donkey Kong said. Diddy giggled. "Yeah especially with Bluster. He cried more than anyone here."

Bluster turned his head, and crossed his arms. "Hmph! I don't know what you are talking about. You are just making up stories as usual...not one time...not one time have I..." Bluster choked up. He tried his best to hide his tears away. Unfortunately, that all failed when he busted into tears, and ran straight into Tiny Kong, and wrapping his big arms around her. "It's true alright?! It's true! I did miss you! I missed you a lot! I missed how you always holler at me, and do those things like walk around on the beaches, and comb and brush your hair and fur after you come out of the shower-"

"Whoa what?!" Tiny said. "You been spying on me?!"

Bluster jumped back. "No! No...that was just..wishful thinking...heh heh."

"Glad to have ya back, Tiny. After all that you have done for us by saving the island and getting rid of those menacing crocs...it's a real pleasure to have you back. Hopefully your mouth isn't as dirty as it used to be," Cranky said while waving his cane. When Tiny heard him say rid of the menacing crocs, her face dropped suddenly. As much as she wished she got rid of them, that was the one part that wasn't true at all, and the one thing that has been on her mind ever since she returned. "Yeah...sure showed them crocs..." she said nervously.

The next day, everyone was busy setting up down at the beach. Putting up beach chairs, beach towels, setting up tables for lots of food to eat, and setting up the music to play at the party. Diddy was setting up the chairs when he felt water splash on him. He looked back, and noticed Dixie Kong waving, and carrying a bucket full of water. She splashed him with more water, and he started chasing after her. Bluster, and Candy Kong were busy putting all the food on the table. Bluster couldn't stop staring at Candy's figure. It was getting him all riled up, and he couldn't focus on what he was doing. He was more focused on what he can do to Candy if her boyfriend, Donkey Kong wasn't around. Candy noticed him watching a couple of times, and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever gonna stop staring at me like that?" she asked Bluster.

"Are you ever gonna stop looking sexy?" he asked in a seductive tone while licking his lips. "No," she replied. "Then neither am I," he said with a smirk on his face. Candy pushed Bluster to the ground. "Get real, Bluster. You can look at me all you want to, but that doesn't mean that you can have me." Bluster jumped up, and dusted himself off. "Are you kidding me?! I can fight that no good ass wipe of an ape Donkey Kong, just to have you as my lovely bride," he said. Candy walked to the other side of the table to bring more food. "Well, if you haven't noticed from your previous fights, that no good ass wipe of an ape...seems to always beat the bananas out of you. You walk into the factory every other week with a sore chest, black eye, or two black eyes rather, and a kick in the crotch."

"Lucky victory. So why get stuck with that loser that doesn't do much of anything but stuff his face when you can be with the richest ape that at least has a future for himself, and can gift you better gifts than just a banana with a red ribbon tied around it? I mean come on. That's what he gives everyone for Christmas!" Bluster explained to Candy. Candy just sighed. "I don't care if Donkey Kong was the last ape on this jungle, I will still be his girl. That's all there is to it. Now quit your blabbering, and hurry up with the food preparations already. Junior is on his way over there to get her so we can surprise her."

Meanwhile, in Tiny's hut, Tiny Kong was fast asleep on her bed, not knowing what everyone has in store for her. Junior walked in and walked to the side of the bed. "Yo Tiny! Up and at em! We got a big day today! We got some things to do down at the beach, and we can sure use some extra help!" Tiny mumbled and turned over. Junior groaned. "Tiny Wake up! Emergency down at the beach! We need your help!" Tiny was still fast asleep. Junior climbed up on the bed, and climbed over her shoulder. "Yoohoo! Tiny Kong! Rise and shine! Daylight's burning! We got some things down at the beach that needs some assistance here!" Junior shook Tiny, and she woke up a little bit.

"Says who?" Tiny answered sleepily.

"Says Donkey Kong..and the others. It's a real emergency! We really need your help!" He was starting to get frustrated. He tried so many times, and Tiny just wouldn't be alert to anything he is saying. He thought for a moment on how to wake her up. Everyone will be done setting up, and they will be waiting. Tiny started to move, which gave Junior an idea. He noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned a bit. He climbed inside her shirt and started moving around, finding some ticklish spots to get her up. Tiny felt him moving in her shirt, and started to blush hard, and giggled. Junior kept moving around in circular motions, and soon he went under the blanket. Tiny sat up, and busted into laughter.

"Okay! Okay! Ha ha ha! I'm up! I'm up! Stop tickling me!" She laughed loudly. Junior popped up from between her big perky breasts. "Glad you up," he smiled with a wink.

"Hey! Get out of there you!" She punched Junior out of her shirt, and he fell on the sheets. "Listen, before you do any damage to me. There is something you should know. Donkey Kong and the others are in trouble down at the beach! It's our job to save them!" Tiny reacted quickly, but fell off the bed. "Ouch! In trouble?! Down at the beach?! I got to get to them now!" They both ran down to the beach. Bluster Kong had his binoculars on his face to look out for the two heading their way.

"You see them yet, dude?" Funky asked.

"Yeah they are coming. Can we get on with this already?!" Bluster said impatiently. Tiny jumped passed a few bushes, and came to a halt. "SURPRISE!" Tiny became startled. She grabbed her chest as her heart was pounding. "Junior said you guys were in trouble!" Dixie laughed. "Of course, silly. So that way you wouldn't know about the surprise party we were setting up for ya." Tiny smiled, and squealed. "EEEE! Oh my goodness! A surprise party for me?! Oh thank you guys so much. This really means a lot to me."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's partay like the dudes and dudettes we are!" Funky cheered, and everyone joined in. Few minutes later, music was playing, water was splashing, surfboards were riding the huge waves, and the food was being eaten. The Kong girls: Candy, Dixie, and Tiny were all laying on the beach towel underneath their beach umbrellas wearing their bikinis showing lots of bare butt and cleavage. Tiny kept her shirt on but left it unbuttoned to get cool, and that way no one will be able to notice the fresh scars. Candy was drinking a soda, Dixie was laying on her stomach letting the sun hit her back, and Tiny was laying on her stomach with her hands behind her head, and letting the sunshine hit her stomach which was full of food.

"That food was so good. I can't eat another bite," Tiny said while rubbing her stomach. Candy giggled. "Of course you can't eat another bite. You had like six plates of food already," Dixie said. "I never seen you eat that much food in my entire life." Tiny belched loudly. "I haven't eaten like that in a couple of months." Dixie and Candy were confused by what she said. "What do you mean by that?" Candy asked. Tiny realized what she just said. That sentence could have led to her spilling the beans about the deal she made with King K-Rool. Everything will have fallen apart if they found out. Tiny turned her head and said, "Nevermind. Just thinking out loud."

Candy got up and stretched. I'm gonna go hang with Donkey Kong for a while. Be right back, you two"

Dixie waved, and watched Candy Kong run to Donkey Kong. Dixie sat up and stretched with her bikini top off, and her big breasts showing. "Tiny, why do you have that shirt on? Don't you want to get comfy?" Tiny quickly answered. "No, no, no...I mean, I'm fine." She sat up and stretched too. Dixie got close to Tiny, and stared. Tiny leaned back. "What are you doing?" asked Tiny. "Sorry. It's just that...ever since I saw you yesterday night, you looked...different. Like you went though this...makeover of some kind," Dixie said. Tiny wasn't quite sure what Dixie was talking about. She was too busy trying to cover up the scars so Dixie wouldn't see them.

"I really didn't notice, but how do I look different?" Tiny wondered.

"I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it's just me. I mean, I haven't seen you in a while. You know, I really...really missed you. I felt so depressed, and so hurt...I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep either. My heart was so broken because I kept thinking about that machine, and you getting hurt by it, and K-Rool dragging you down the canyons, and you laying on the ground..." Dixie started to cry. "And that day when you were gone, I felt like all of this...was my fault...if I hadn't hollered at you about that banana vase you had broken by accident...you would have been here with us...if I hadn't treated you like monkey crap...you would have been here with us..." Tiny placed her hand on Dixie's shoulder.

"How could you think that what happened was your fault? It wasn't your fault, Dixie. It was nobody's fault, but that big fat jerk of a lizard king. He probably was planning that for a while now. The way you treated me back then shouldn't have anything to do with what happened to me or to this island. The only important thing was that you guys and the coconut was safe. That dumb lizard wasn't really going to win anyways," Tiny chuckled. Dixie nodded and chuckled with her. "You're right. Now that you are back, and the island is now restored, and those pesky Kremlings are gone forever, the whole island can be at peace. I had this..void in my heart when you were gone...and it's filled again. Even though you can still be annoying, and clumsy, you are still my family." Dixie hugged Tiny, and Tiny hugged back. The pain from the scars started to occur, and Tiny winced a little. Dixie let go immediately.

"Are you okay, Tiny?"

"Yeah sure. Never better," Tiny answered quickly. Tiny tried to keep her shirt to where it was covering the scars on her breast. Dixie happened to notice them, and pulled open Tiny's shirt, and pulled off the top. "Tiny, where did those scars come from?" Dixie questioned. Tiny was speechless. What can she tell Dixie that wouldn't give this deal away? She didn't want to lie because she wasn't that great at it, but she had no choice. "I kinda got into...some stuff on the way here yesterday. You know, with all the rain."

Dixie noticed more scars on Tiny's body. A couple on her right side which lead to the back. The back was a horrible sight to see. Wounds were so deep it looked so awful. "Tiny, what happened? How did you get these scars? I don't remember you having these scars at all. They look new." Dixie placed hand hand on Tiny's back. "Ouch! Careful! That hurts!" Dixie shook her head. She was worrying and freaking out all at the same time. The wounds were starting to hurt even more, and it was enough to make Tiny ball up her fist. "We need to get these treated before you get an infection," Dixie said. Tiny didn't want her friends to make a fuss over it. The party was going fine, and she didn't want what Dixie saw to spoil it. "Dixie, please do not worry. I will be fine. Honest. The pain will go away eventually. I don't want this to screw up this awesome party here. Come on, let's go hang with the others. We can deal with them later." Tiny said as she buttoned up and walked to DK and the others. Dixie shrugged her shoulders and followed Tiny to the other Kongs.


	6. The Vision

In the evil lairs of the demonic King K-Rool, K-Rool was sitting on his throne watching the big screen in front of him, making sure Tiny knows what she has to do. He was watching her surf with the other Kongs, and having fun. He let out a soft growl while tapping his fingers on the arms of his throne. "Keep having fun, Tiny Kong. You better have that crystal coconut in due time. Won't be long until my doomsday machine is back up and running, and I take back what will be rightfully mines to become the true ruler of Kongo Bongo Island. What will make this easy is that those air headed chimps don't have the slightest idea that I am still alive. Donkey Kong will no longer be the future ruler. Not in my book. The Kongs will soon be my slaves for all eternity, and the whole island will be conquered by reptilian rule." K-Rool chuckled at the thought of it all. His plan was working great so far, and he had no doubts about any fails that may conjure up. He was confident about his plans, and most of all he was confident enough about his evil ways to destroy everything Donkey Kong and his friends lived for. Kalypso walked in, and noticed Tiny Kong surfing with Funky on the screen. She balled her fist up, and pounded her fist inside her other hand, and growled.

"Patience there, Kalypso. Your time with her will come," K-Rool said calmly.

"I can't wait to get my claws on that furry ass brat. It will be tons of fun for what she did months ago," Kalypso said with a smirk while placing one hand on her hip. She couldn't stand the sight of Tiny Kong. Not even when Tiny was prisoner to her king, it was killing her. She wanted her dead when Tiny Kong kept coming towards the Grey Mountains to stop his plans. All Kalypso could do is wait until Tiny slips up, and she had the feeling that Tiny will slip up, and foil everything once again, but at least this time, she can be the one to give her the punishment.

Back on the beach, the monkeys were still out on the open sea surfing the big waves, and having fun. A big wave was coming towards Bluster, and it frightened him. He yelped, and grabbed his board to swim away. The wave swept him towards Donkey Kong, and Candy who were on a surfboard together, causing them to fall off into the water. Junior was swimming under Bluster getting ready to bite him on his toes. He opened his mouth, and bit down hard. Bluster jumped out of the water screaming in pain.

"Ouch! I think those crabs pinched my foot again!" He hollered out. Junior popped up to the surface, and laughed.

"Oh man! The look on your face when I bit you was priceless! If I only I had my camera to film it, that will be one film I can at least enjoy," Junior laughed.

"Why you little! You are really starting to piss me off!" Bluster punched Junior back down underwater, and swam away. Another big wave was coming, and Funky, and Tiny were already near there to ride it. Tiny was a bit nervous because the wave was bigger than most waves that came in. Funky leaned behind her, and asked, "Are you ready for this? This is one the big waves I like to ride." Tiny gulped. "I don't know if I can do this, Funky. Looks pretty big." Funky laughed a bit. "Aww of course you can dudette. You are with the Funk Man, and the Funk Man can help ya out. Let's get a little closer, and jam with the epic wave." Funky pushed the surfboard by swimming towards the wave. He got on the surfboard with Tiny, and helped her up. "What do we do now, Funky?" she asked nervously. "We ride girl! Whoohoo!" The big wave came straight towards them, and pushed the surfboard towards the shore. Tiny was losing balance, however Funky was helping her by placing his hands on her waists to keep her steady. Tiny's cheeks turned red. He's touching her, and it was making her feel tingly and fuzzy.

"Ride that wave Tiny! You can do it!" Dixie shouted at Tiny with encouragement. Funky let go, and jumped off the board letting Tiny ride by herself. She noticed his hands weren't on her waist anymore. She looked back, and noticed that he was gone so she had to do this by herself. She practiced her balancing while she was surfing until she got to shore. Everyone was cheering her on, and it was making her smile. Suddenly, her hearing changed. The cheering sounded muffled, and distorted. She couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. She started to hear voices that were not her friends, but she can see their lips move along with the words she heard. Her wounds started to hurt even more than they already were. Tiny cried out in pain telling the voices to stop. Her eyes glowed red, and she started growling.

Everything that was happening at that moment was showing on K-Rool's screen. The evil King sat up on his throne looking straight at the screen. Tiny Kong started seeing things. The beach was no longer in her vision. She saw a field with the dark red sky above her, and her friends were getting murdered, and tortured by the evil crocs. They were pulling off their fur, cutting off their fingers, and stabbing them multiple times with their daggers. Tiny ran towards them to help but the scars were keeping her from doing so. She started growling, and her eyes turned red. She was seeing and feeling nothing but darkness. She looked up, and saw a cliff with K-Rool standing there with the crystal coconut glowing in his hands.

"Destroy them," he ordered her. Tiny didn't want to, but his powerful force pushed her into going at them. Her claws came out, and she started slashing them one by one. Dixie was looking up at her as Tiny was choking her to death. "Tiny? Please don't...please...don't do...this," Dixie pleaded weakily. Tiny screeched at her, and kept choking her until she lost her ability to breath. "Look out!" A voice cried out to Tiny. Tiny felt something hit her, and everything that she saw in her darkness went away. Tiny ran into a huge rock, and fell on the sand. Her eyes turned back to normal, but her wounds continued to mess with her. Everyone came to the rescue to find out what happened.

"Tiny?! Are you okay?!" Candy asked.

"Sis! What's the matter?! What is going on?!" Dixie asked as well. Everyone was crowding around her, and it was making her feel worse than she already felt. She ended up running deep in the jungle to get away from them to keep from hurting them. She hid behind a huge banana tree, and sat down panting. "What the hell just happened back there?" She thought to herself. The visions she witnessed was something that she will never have the answer to. She wondered why did she get those horrible explicit visions of killing her friends. Have they did something wrong to her? Couldn't be. All they did was throw a party for her return. Have they did something to make her act that way at the beach?

Kritter was confused as to what just happened. "I don't get it. What has happened, your Highness?" K-Rool sat back in his throne, and smiled. "It's the beginning." he answered. Later on that day, Dixie was in Tiny's hut, taking care of her wounds, she was placing the liquid antibiotics she got from Cranky onto her cuts. Tiny held on tight to the sheets as she screamed from the stinging sensation. Tears were falling down her face, and screams of agony filled the room. Once Dixie was finished, Tiny put back on her shirt, and buttoned up.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurting?" Dixie wondered. Tiny looked up at Dixie who doesn't look too happy at all. Tiny didn't want to tell her the real reason why she was hurting because it will expose the deal she made with King K-Rool. "I...I didn't want you to worry Dixie. I didn't want anyone to worry about these scars," she answered softly. Dixie sat beside her, and said, "How could we not worry about you? What we saw down at the beach put all of us in the worry state. You almost hurt yourself when ya slammed into that rock on the shore. I got scared, and I honestly didn't know what to do at that point, Tiny. I have to worry about you. You are my little sister...after what happened to you months ago...I can't let it happen again." Tiny sighed. She turned to her big sister, and gave her a hug. "Thanks," Tiny said with a sad look on her face. Dixie hugged her back, and kissed her on her forehead.


	7. Dreadful Nightmare

Clouds were forming in the sky, and the scent of rain was in the air. Lightening had struck, and thunder emitted its booming voice making the world shake. Tiny was walking in the jungle when it started raining, and she ran in a huge cave for shelter to get dry. She noticed a red glowing light within the cave, and slowly walked toward it being cautious yet curious as to what is this glowing light she stumbled upon. As she got deeper, and deeper in the cave, she felt the coldness brush through her fur, and her ears picked up eerie sounds of creatures lurking about in the cave. Her heart was pounding in her chest and began to breath heavily with fear. A loud screech echoed the cave, and Tiny jumped in fright.

"Who-Whose there?!" she asked. Her body trembled with fear. She quietly followed the glowing red light, and looking around her for any suspicious activity. She was getting very close to it. She held out her hand to see if she could touch it, but the glowing red light disappeared, and the cave became pitch black. Tiny stood very still with her hand trembling as she held it in place when she was getting ready to touch the light. She heard moans, and more screeches, and it was getting too intense for her to handle. Tiny couldn't process what was happening, or what was about to happen at all. Frightened spells took over her mind, and body, and nothing was keeping peace with her. She sat down, and curled up rocking back, and forth with her eyes closed hoping that glowing red light will return. The ground started shaking, and it opened up while she was sitting. She fell right through, and stumbled onto another location.

The location happened to be the evil lair of King K-Rool. The only difference. The only difference the scared chimp can put out was that there were no Kremlings at all. She walked around looking for clues to get out of this jam she somehow got in. she saw the open doors leading outside. Perfect! A chance to escape. She quickly ran to the opening. Out of nowhere, a Kong with a deformed face screamed at her. Tiny stopped, and she panted. The Kong was limping towards her way moaning with blood running down her face with her head down. Tiny picked up objects, and threw them at the monster as she was backing up.

"Get away from me! Go away! Please!" Tiny hollered at the monster.

"Why would I go away?" The creature asked. The Kong's face started forming. Her mouth became more of a lizard with the tongue hanging out. Her eyes turned lizard like when it looked up at her. Her nails became claws, spikes grew out of her back, her teeth became fangs, and she came closer and closer to Tiny. "I'm you," she spoke again with a demonic voice. The monster was the image of Tiny Kong. Tiny couldn't believe her eyes. What is going on in this hell hole she was in? Two Kasplats grabbed her by her arms, and pulled her down the dark hallway.

"No! Let me go! Let me go! Please! I want to go home!" she cried. Tiny tried her best to get out of their grip, but they were too strong. They placed her on a cold metal table, and strapped her wrists, and feet so she couldn't escape. "What are you doing?! Get me out of here! Why don't you just leave me alone, and let me go?!" Kasplats laughed, and walked to the machine where it contained the blue serum that they were going to inject into her body. Tiny's eyes were full of tears, and her nose ran. She was really frightened about what was happening. Every time she ordered them to let her go, they would laugh and proceed on doing their dirty deeds. They stuck needles, and tubes inside of her while she was strapped, and losing energy from struggling.

"Help Tiny Kong! Save us! Help!"

Tiny looked to her right, and saw her friends in a big metal cage hand cuffed with chains. "Guys! I'm coming! Hang on!" Tiny put in more effort to get away from these straps. She noticed Kalypso, and a few other Kremlings standing beside the cage guarding. K-Rool walked in and turned on the machine. The serum went through the tubes, and the needles that went inside her system. The serum caused her body to shake like she was being electrocuted. Her eyes went into the back of her head, and her fingers were jerking. Tiny's friends were being taken out of their cages by Kalypso and the other guards. She heard them call out her name, but she couldn't respond. Their voices started to sound distorted, and scary. Visions of her friends popped into her head of her killing them including her big sister, Dixie, who she loved dearly. She had no control of her body when this was going on.

"Dixie...Dixie..." Tiny said softly. Tiny's eyes turned monster red, her nails became claws, and spikes grew out her back. Tiny snatched herself away from the chair, and started pulling out needles. She saw her friends standing there with blood and cuts across their bodies, and their faces began deforming. Tiny walked towards them limping, and growling. "Kill them," K-Rool's voice emerged. "Kill them all! Let not one Kong stand! You are one of us now!" he bellowed in her mind. Tiny let out a horrifying screech, and ran towards them, but instead of attacking them, she ran through them to escape. Her deformed image appeared in front of her again.

"No! I don't want to hurt my friends!" She charged at the deformed creature, but it was like a ghost. It was nothing but air. When she turned around, everything was gone. It became pitch black again. The eerie sounds emerged again. She fell to the floor on her knees, and started crying. "What do you want from me?! What do you want?!" she felt something pull her from the ground, and everything that was in the lair started to melt and disappear. It turned into the underground mines, and she saw her friends working. Tiny was dropped, and she ran to them to help them escape. Tiny felt her body being pulled which was causing her to run slow. "Guys! I'm here! Don't worry!"

The serum inside was getting really intense. She fell to the floor again, and noticed King K-Rool standing on a huge rock laughing menacingly. Her friends waved hello to her telling her to come join. K-Rool's voice popped into her head again saying the same words like a chant.

"Kill them all! Let not one Kong stand! You are one of us now! End it now for reptilian rule!" his voice echoed. Tiny transformed back into a monster, and charged at them again. She jumped and bared her teeth at them. Their eyes were full of tears, and she started ripping them apart. Before she could finish them off, they all disappeared again. "What is going on?! What do you want from me?! K-Rool got in her face, and roared at her. Tiny jumped back screaming. She was cornered by him, and he tortured her to death "I told you that you will die if they ever find out about this!" Tiny was crying. "I...I never told them..I never..." K-Rool roared, took out a dagger, and stabbed her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tiny woke up suddenly from her dream. She sat up on the bed panting hard as sweat flowed down from her face, and body. Her eyes were wide, and tears were sliding down her cheeks. She clutched the sheets with her hands as her body started trembling. Few seconds later, she placed her hand on her stomach feeling the sickness within. She looked around noticing that she was in her hut, and it was raining outside again. She wiped the sweat off her face, and panted more. Yet let out a sigh of relief that it was only a dream. Her stomach started boiling, and she cuffed her mouth while running into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

After she had threw up a couple of times, she flushed, and walked out the bathroom. She climbed into bed, laid on her back, with her hands behind her head looking out the window. The thoughts were running like a video on repeat in her mind. Her stomach gurgled, and she rubbed her stomach to calm it down. The flashback of the serum injection popped up, and she quickly closed her eyes and, shook the image away. Tiny Kong didn't go to sleep for two hours that night because she was afraid that those dreadful things she imagined will return to haunt her.


	8. The Beginning

The next day, Diddy, and Donkey Kong were both walking together to meet Dixie and Candy Kong for a banana picnic. Diddy had a few banana sodas, and Donkey Kong was carrying a banana recipe he made from scratch while trying to sneak a few bites in before they got to their destination. "Ah ah ah! Don't eat the food, Donkey Kong. Candy was pretty mad last time you did that. We practically didn't have any food to eat at that picnic," Diddy said. Donkey Kong sighed, and laughed a bit. "Well, there were berries in those bushes," DK replied. Diddy shook his hand, and said, "Yeah berries. They were berries that no Kong shouldn't eat. Remember when Bluster ate them, and he had gas for a week?" They both shuddered, but then laughed about it at the end.

"Say, Diddy. Did you hear a loud noise last night?" DK asked his buddy.

"The only loud noise I heard was the thunder. It woke me up out of my sleep a couple of times," answered Diddy while scratching his head. "I heard thunder, but it was something else I heard. Like somebody was yelling really loud last night. It could have been me dreaming, but it sounded so real," Donkey Kong said while thinking to himself. Back at Tiny's place, Junior was walking in with a few pieces of wood to eat for lunch. He noticed Tiny laying halfway on the bed half dressed sleeping. Her hair slightly combed, her fur looked flustered and messy, her shirt that covered her wounds, weren't put on right at all. Junior let out a loud whistle with two of his fingers in his mouth. Tiny jumped right up.

"Wake up, sweet cheeks. You slept until lunchtime. Are you okay?" Junior wondered. Tiny Kong climbed back on her bed, stretched, fixed her clothes, and plopped down on it with a big sigh. "I'm fine, Junior. Just had a rough night so I am super tired," she said with a yawn. She turned her head, and closed her eyes to sleep more. "Why don't you take you a nap? You always feel better when you do. I get very tired when I don't nap myself."

"Junior, ever since you lived with me, you never took naps. Heck, you won't go to sleep at night sometimes," Tiny scoffed. Junior blushed and looked away. "Well, there is a reason for that..I can't mention it though" Tiny shook her head , and went outside to walk to keep herself awake. Junior followed behind her with two wooden boards for him to snack on. Tiny climbed down the ladder, and Junior jumped on her head to go down with her. "Where you going?" he questioned the tired ape. Tiny just kept on walking. The images of the nightmare she had that night were flashing before her eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks, and panted hard. Junior got confused, and scared on what was happening to her.

"Hey, Tiny. You alright? You looking pale there. Need some water?"

"No, Junior. I'm fine. Just tired. My monkey brain starts doing stuff when I'm this sleepy," she responded with a weird look on her face trying to cover up the lie even though she wasn't very good with lying. She proceeded on walking, and Junior followed of course catching a good view of her butt while she wasn't noticing. They were about to past a big tree when Tiny started stumbling, and groaning. Junior was getting worried. "You know, if you aren't feeling so good, I can go get Donkey Kong for ya," Junior suggested. Tiny just kept on refusing. She didn't want Junior to know what was happening. Then again, she wasn't sure about why were she getting those type of visions, but they were pretty creepy. Tiny sat up under the big, shady tree, opened up her shirt a bit to let the sun hit her breasts.

"You can stop staring now Junior," Tiny looked away blushing.

"Why? I think they got a little bigger over the past few days," Junior smiled. Tiny felt in itch on her back where it was near the deep wounds, and tried to scratch it herself, but she couldn't reach that spot. She got up, placed her back up against the bark of the tree, and rubbed. Junior took a big chunk out of the wood, then threw the rest on the ground. "Think that wood was a little too salty for me," Junior said while chewing. Tiny just kept rubbing, and it was relieving a few itching spots. She went around the tree to find a branch that was hanging low with a few little twigs sticking out. "That'll work," she said.

"You know what? I have been thinking. Instead of me just eating all this wood that for some reason became salty, I think it's time I start trying other foods," Junior stated. Tiny got on her knees and hands, and motioned herself to where the bark of the lower branch was rubbing up against her itching spots. "The only reason why the wood you are eating is salty is because Bluster got tired of you eating all his barrel orders, so he put a lot of salt on it so you won't eat them as much," Tiny chuckled. Junior stomped his foot. "That bastard! Oh well, maybe I can just have these berries then. They look pretty tasty," he licked his lips. Tiny got back up and rubbed her back up against the big tree's bark. She sighed and moaned happily in relief when the itchy patches were coming to a halt.

"Ahh. That felt great. By the way, Junior, I be careful with those berries. A few of them gave Bluster gas for a whole entire week," Tiny giggled. Junior spat out the berries, and threw the ones on the ground. Donkey Kong, Candy, Dixie, and Diddy were walking back to DK's place after their picnic, and saw Tiny and Junior. "Well, hey, Tiny. Nice to see you up. You missed a great banana picnic, but I saved you some banana creampie if you want some," Candy said. Tiny turned her back towards them to get Junior to stop. Dixie noticed some blood trails going through her shirt. "Tiny?! You are bleeding!" Dixie yelled.

Tiny turned her head to see what Dixie was talking about. The bark she used to rub up against had caused her wounds to bleed. Tiny didn't even feel anything except for the sweet relief of the itch. "Geesh Tiny I think rubbing up against that tree wasn't such a good idea," Junior said. "Tiny, you have to be careful. Your wounds opened up again, and we need to get that taken care of right away," Dixie panicked. Dixie pulled her sister back to the hut, but Tiny stayed put, and pulled her arm away. "No, Dixie. I'm fine."

Dixie sighed. "You are going to give yourself an infection that way, now come on." Dixie kept pulling, and it was making Tiny angry. Tiny let out a monster growled, and pushed Dixie into Diddy. Tiny was shocked at what she did. She didn't mean to do that, but she couldn't control it. "Geesh, what did you have to go do that for?" Diddy said while brushing himself off, and fixing his hat. Tiny looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry, Dixie. I didn't mean it. Honestly, I didn't." Dixie brushed herself, and patted Tiny on her shoulder. "It's alright, Tiny, but we really need to take care of that. I don't want you to get infections, okay?" Tiny nodded and went with Dixie for her to treat the wounds. When they got in, Tiny started stumbling again. Her head started hurting, and she started seeing things. The inside of her hut was red, and blood was draining from the walls. She can hear her sister talking to her.

"Tiny? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Dixie's voice echoed in Tiny's mind. K-Rool appeared behind her, and said the very same words he said in her dream last night.

"Kill them all! Let not one Kong stand! You are one of us now!"

It kept playing over and over in her mind like a broken record, and before you know it, Tiny attacked Dixie. Dixie screamed for help because she did not know what was going on with her sister. Tiny was growling loud, and on top of Dixie choking her to death. Dixie was crying, but couldn't scream. She was almost to the point where she could no longer, and she couldn't fight Tiny off. Diddy, Candy, and Junior rushed in to see what was going on. "Get off of her!" Diddy, picked up Tiny, and threw her aside, making Tiny bump into her table which seemed to have snapped her out of it. Dixie was breathing heavily for air, and was crying.

"Are you okay, Dixie?" Diddy asked her.

"What happened in here?" Junior asked too.

"I don't know, it all happened so fast. I turn around, and she just jumped on me, and started choking me to death. I was really scared Diddy. I was scared," said Dixie as she cried on Diddy for comfort and protection. Diddy growled at Tiny. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You almost killed her!" Cranky, Funky, Bluster, and DK ran in to see what was the ruckus all about. "Killed who?! What's going on here?!" Cranky yelled.

"Tiny was on top of Dixie Kong choking her to death!" Diddy said to Cranky. He then turned to Tiny giving her a mean stare, and bared his teeth at her. Tiny moved back, still feeling ashamed for what she had did. "Dixie, I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I-" Dixie ignored her by turning her head, and sobbing. Donkey Kong turned to Tiny and questioned her. "Why would you do that? Were you two having an argument?"

Tiny shook her head. "No, Donkey Kong. We weren't fighting. It's like...I had the urge to do it. I couldn't control it." Cranky walked up to Tiny and shook his cane. "Look, this better not be a game you are playing. If it is, then cut it out! It's not funny! Someone couldn't have gotten hurt over this mess! Tiny groaned and rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't mean to do it. It just happened okay?!" Diddy walked with Dixie Kong to her home to care for her. Tiny tried to go apologize to her, but Diddy wasn't having it. Everyone else had left Tiny standing there feeling bad for what she had done except for Junior who was so confused as to why she would do it. "What was that all about? Choking Dixie Kong? Maybe you just need that nap like we discussed earlier," Junior said.

"I don't know. It's like I get these...weird feelings and next thing you know, I'm doing something that is not me! Choking my own sister is not me!," Tiny said while scratching her head. "I don't know what to do. I want Dixie to know that I am truly sorry, but Diddy isn't gonna let me get near her." Tiny sat at her table, peeled a banana, and thought about what can she do to make things right with Diddy and her big sister, Dixie.


	9. Junior Finds Out

Few weeks has passed, and King K-Rool was growing a little impatient because Tiny still hasn't brought the Crystal Coconut back to him yet. He was sitting on his throne, tapping his claws on the arm of the throne and growling low. He didn't like when his plans mess up, and he doesn't like it when things take too long. He was looking on the screen at Tiny's friends chatting and having a good time. Kritter walked in, and bowed before his King.

"Your scaliness. The doomsday machine is now complete," Kritter told K-Rool.

"Excellent. It just needs that one last thing, but she is taking forever to get it!" He slammed his fists on the arms of his throne. "By all means, please tell me that this plan won't fail. I am tired of losing to those monkeys. I am tired of Donkey Kong, and his stupid friends ruining my plans!" He slammed his fists again. Kritter stood beside him and looked at the screen. "What has been going on with that monkey for the past few weeks, your majesty? Not putting in her end of the bargain, I suppose?" Kritter asked. "Not only that, the serum that was injected into her months ago is vanishing from her system. It's gonna make it even harder for her to accomplish what needs to get accomplished. Those pesky apes are getting to her which means she is fighting it."

"I think we should go and give her some more of that serum. That way your plan of getting crystal coconut won't fail," Kritter said. K-Rool chuckled a bit. "Serum or no serum, the consequences of not keeping her end of the deal is unbearable. She will have to bring it to me anyways in order to keep her friends alive as well as her. So let's not worry about the serum right now because it won't even matter. That power source is all I care about, and I better get it as soon as possible or else she will suffer," K-Rool growled.

Late at night, Tiny was on her bed sleeping right next to Junior who was snuggled up between her breasts keeping warm. Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Tiny woke up from the sound, and got out of bed to look while Junior was sleeping. She rubbed her eyes, opened the door, and to who surprise, King K-Rool was standing there with his arms folded. Tiny tried to close the door, and run off, but he grabbed her hair, and pinned her to the wall of her hut. "Surprised to see me sweetheart," he growled. Tiny Kong was trying to escape, but couldn't get out of it because she was trapped. Tears fell showing K-Roll that she was frightened by his presence of being at her home.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked nervously as tears continue to fall.

"I have been watching your every move for the past few weeks, and I have to say that I am growing very impatient by the minute. You are pathetic!" K-Rool released her to the ground. "What have you been doing for the past few weeks? Have you bothered trying to make an attempt to bring me the coconut?"

"I-I-I h-ave, K-Rool. I've been really trying," she stuttered.

K-Rool shook his head, and sighed. He stomped on Tiny's back really hard to keep her down. "Why must you lie to me? Did you not hear me say I have been watching your every move for the past few weeks? It's obviously clear to me that you don't want to do this," he said to her. Junior woke up from the noises outside, and he ran to the doorway to check it out. He peeked from behind the doorway, and saw Tiny on the floor and worse, King K-Rool standing above her.

"What the-" Junior reacted quietly.

"Just...Just give me more time to get it. I promise you I will get it, Tiny said while sobbing. "I have given you a few weeks how much more time do you want. You stupid monkey?! If I gave you a few seconds you wouldn't do it because your ass let these flea bitten brats make you soft!" K-Rool grabbed her arm, and she yelped in fear.

"You have until tomorrow night to get it and bring it to me, or else you will be the first to see death, and believe me, the mood I'm currently in, death for you is pretty soon," he said angrily.

"Tomorrow night?! That's impossible there is no way I can get it to you at that time!"

K-Rool punched the wall close to her head. Tiny moved her head in time, and tried not to cry so loud to wake the others up. K-Rool got closer to her face, and smiled. "I suggest you come up with ways to get it, sweetheart. My doomsday machine is done. All it needs is that crystal coconut for my plan to take effect. Don't think you would want to keep me waiting now do you?" Tiny slowly shook her head. K-Rool let her go, and walked back to his lair. Junior ran back inside. Tiny watched K-Rool leave, then went inside and shut the door behind her. She saw Junior sitting on the bed with his arms crossed giving her a really mean look.

"J-Junior! Hey, buddy. I thought you were still sleeping in here," she laughed nervously.

"You couldn't possible thought that I was sleep with that racket outside. What are you doing working under K-Rool? I thought you were against him!"

"K-Rool? What are you talking about? K-Rool is not even here. I don't know what you are talking about. I think you are dreaming there, aren't ya?" Tiny said as she got on her bed.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw what was going on! You made a deal to that loser to steal the coconut away from Donkey Kong! From your own flesh and blood! I can't believe it! And you call yourself a worthy Kong!" he ranted on. "Shh! Don't talk so loud! Someone might hear you, Junior! Look, I can see that you are surprised about all this, but please hear me out." Junior backed away from her. "I don't even want to hear what you have to say to me, you traitor! How could you do this?! What about your friends? What about Dixie Kong?! What will they think?!"

"They won't think about it because they aren't suppose to know about it. No one was suppose to know about it. Not even you were suppose to find out," Tiny explained.

"Well too bad! I caught you red-handed, and you going down sister!" Junior pointed at her and hollered. Tiny groaned in annoyance. "You don't understand! If I can explain to you what's going on, I would, but I can't because of the deal I made. Now please let's drop this tonight so I can get some sleep!" Junior refused. Tiny was doing a bad thing and he felt that Donkey Kong had the right to know about it. "I'm not dropping it! DK and the others are going to be so pissed at you when they find out what I saw! They are gonna drop you like a bad habit!"

"Go ahead and tell them! They aren't gonna believe you anyways because you don't have any proof to back it up! You are nothing but a Kremling so to my friends you could be lying on me for all they care!" Tiny laid down, and looked away. Junior jumped off the bed, and went outside. "I wasn't just a Kremling when I was by your side helping you save your friends! If that is how you want to be, then fine! I will go sleep somewhere else! Be warned that you and King K-Fatty is gonna lose this fight! Ha! And I will be the one to laugh about your losses." Junior slammed the door as he walked out.


	10. Getting the Coconut

Early that morning, Tiny was up bright and early. King K-Rool only gave her a few hours to bring the coconut to him before nightfall. If she didn't, no telling what he will do to her. She was looking in her mirror brushing her hair, and was feeling over the edge after her argument with Junior last night. She felt that Junior didn't understand the situation at all. How could he when he has been with the Kongs most of the time. She started feeling guilty about what she is about to do, but she had no choice. She made a deal with K-Rool, and she just couldn't break her end of the bargaining. If K-Rool get what he wants, he will leave them alone hopefully. After she was done brushing, and putting it up into her two ponytails, she walked to her bed, and put on her blue shirt to cover up the wounds. The wounds were beginning to hurt as the fabric of the shirt rubbed up against them, so she made an effort to put it on slowly. She looked in the mirror and sighed. In the mirror, she saw King K-Rool standing by the door, and she quickly turned to see him at the door, but he wasn't there. She was just hallucinating due to the fact she was nervous of doing this. Ever since the serum came out of her system, she hasn't been feeling any evil urges to do things, and this wasn't something she wanted to do. Junior walked in yawning, and scratching his bottom.

"Good morning-oh...it's you. You are still here?" Junior rolled his eyes at her.

"Um...I live here. You don't," Tiny snapped back at him. Junior laughed. "Oh yeah, that's right. I don't live with traitors," he said sarcastically. Tiny was getting very angry, and Junior's mouth wasn't making it better. She turned her back towards him, and started getting out her backpack. Before Junior walked to the bathroom, he walked to the side of Tiny, who was really in a bad mood, and asked, "Are you still going to go on with this?"

Tiny sighed. "Junior, if I do this, he won't hurt my friends, and he won't hurt me either. I mean, he has gotten really strong. You saw the battle a couple of months ago between him and ass. We could barely scratch a scale on that lizard. He's too strong even for Donkey Kong." Junior couldn't quite process what she was saying, but it did not sound like she had confidence to fight back. To him, she gave up. Tiny just didn't have the energy to put up a fight. She will be even more injured than she already was. "So, you just gonna, like, stop trying? You can't be this naive! Do you honestly think that he is going to let you or your friends survive once he gets that thing? I know King K-Rool. He doesn't have that much of a heart. He's cold-blooded just like the rest of us." Tiny slammed her backpack on the ground.

Then you should know the damn situation I'm in! There is no way I can fight him! I just want my friends to be okay! That's all! I'm like a hero to them now!"

Junior snorted. "It's real funny how you think that you are the hero. You don't even have the guts to be one."

Tiny grabbed her backpack and stormed out the door. Junior ran to the window to watch her leave. "Don't do it Tiny! It's just another trap!" He yelled behind the window. Tiny kept on going on get the crystal coconut. She didn't want to hear anymore from Junior. It just made things worse for her. Junior didn't mean to make her angry, but he didn't want her to do this because he knows how K-Rool is. Tiny walked to Cranky's with her head down. She was interrupted by Dixie who called out her name, and ran over to her.

"Hey Tiny. Surprised to see you up early. You aren't usually the early morning bird. Going someplace?" She asked Tiny.

Uh...uh yeah...I'm just g-going out for a morning walk," Tiny stuttered.

"You just going for a walk? So why do you have your backpack with you? Where ya going?" She asked again. Tiny was getting frustrated with the questions Dixie was asking. She can't explain to her where she was going. She wanted Dixie to just go somewhere else, and leave her be. "Never mind. Seems like you aren't going to tell me. Listen, I was thinking we can do some things together today. Would you like that?"

"That's sounds great, Dixie! Unfortunately, I have some things to take care of today. Gotta scram." Tiny walked away, but Dixie called her back. "Tiny! Wait! Are you kidding me? You? Busy? Ha! That's a laugh! You're the only monkey I know that doesn't clean her room. No seriously, what do you want to do today?" Dixie laughed.

"We will hang out later, Dixie. I have to go take care of something, and it's very important that I get this taken care of. I'm sure Donkey Kong and Diddy will hang out with ya. Or Candy perhaps. Now I gotta go," Tiny said as she walked off. Now that Dixie was out of the way, she can focus on getting what she needed to get, but then Donkey Kong and Diddy showed up throwing a brown coconut back and forth to each other.

Donkey Kong waved at Tiny to get her to come play. "Hey Tiny. Want to play some ball? It's more fun when you play it with us." Tiny sighed, and shook her head. Sorry, guys. Very busy today. I'm not gonna be able to play ball with you," Tiny said sadly. "Oh too bad. Need some help?" Diddy followed, but she snapped at him. "No! I mean, I don't need any help at all. It's not something you should be worried about...sorta. Anyways, I got to go." Tiny ran off quickly. DK and Diddy did not know what that was about. They had the urge to follow, but they stayed to keep playing until she comes back, and maybe she will hang with them. "Kinda hard for me to do this when they keep swarming around me like jungle bugs," she thought to herself. Without paying any attention ,Tiny accidentally bumped into Bluster, who was carrying a big barrel full of his money. Hie barrel fell on the ground, and piles of money started falling out.

"AAH! My money! Can't you watch where you are going, you clumsy monkey?!" He growled while picking up his money.

"Wish I can say the same for you," she mumbled while rubbing her head. She helped Bluster pick up the money to put back in the barrel. What she did not know what that the bump had one of her breasts show part of her nipple. Bluster was intrigued by what he saw, and started giggling to himself. To get a closer look, he decided to bend down, and help pick up the money while watching the nipple slowly poke out. Before you knew it, he landed a grab. Tiny's face turned red. His hand was grabbing her left tit, and he was squeezing and rubbing like a maniac. Tiny punched him in his face.

"Ouch! What the hell you do that for?!" Bluster cried out in pain. Tiny pushed her left tit back in her shirt, and fixed herself. "Why would you go and do that, you perv! I had every right to punch you in the damn face, you asshat!" Tiny bellowed at Bluster. Bluster snorted, took all his money, put it in the barrel, and walked away. "You may have won this round, Tiny Kong. Don't think you haven't seen the last of these hands. I saw you blush when I grabbed." Bluster continued walking along to his barrel factory with his barrel full of money grinning and thinking about the image of Tiny's breast. Tiny went on to walking to Cranky's, but Junior ran up to her. "Wait!" he cried out.

Tiny groaned loudly. "What is it now?!"

"I've been thinking. You see I-"

"No! You done enough thinking. Now please leave me alone already!"

Tiny ran to Crank'y to get away from everyone. Surely enough, Junior followed. He couldn't help to see his friend go through this deal with King K-Rool. He had to stop her before something bad happens. When Tiny got to the door, she could objects breaking, and things being thrown everywhere. Cranky sounded like he was in a very bad mood, and it would be a terrible thing to barge in when things are being thrown around especially broken glass. Tiny groaned again. Since Cranky was in there, there was no easy way of getting the crystal coconut now, but she had to try. She took a big gulp, and opened the door. "Cranky, Sorry to come in on you like this, but I need to ask a-WHOA!" A big book was thrown in her direction, and she ducked for her life. Junior ran in, and the heavy book flattened him to the ground.

"Go away! I'm busy! Haven't I told you barging bamboos to start knocking instead of coming in like that?!" Cranky hollered at Tiny. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My magic potions aren't working! I have worked on this antidote for weeks now, and it's not ending in a perfect result! It's doing nothing, but giving me a bad headache!" Cranky screamed. "Hey, what are you doing in my hut?! I thought I told you to go away. And take your little pesky friend with you." Tiny needed that coconut before nightfall, and Cranky was in the way. She had to figure out something and figure it out fast or else she will be lizard bait to King K-Rool. Then, she thought of something.

"You know what, Cranky? Maybe the reason why you can't get the results you need from your magic potions is because you are so tense all the time," Tiny said.

What?" Cranky exclaimed.

"Yeah tense. How long has it been since you were able to take a nap?" Tiny asked hoping to get the right answer out of his mouth. Cranky looked at her in confusion. "Nap? Why are you worrying about a nap? It's still early in the morning." Tiny closed her mouth, and quickly thought of another idea. "Gee...well yeah it's still early in the morning..maybe you didn't have a good sleep last night. Could be the reason why you are tense?" Junior looked up at Tiny. "Even with sleep, he still a grouchy old smelly ape." Tiny kicked Junior in the face. Tiny was losing patience, and she ended up escorting Cranky to his old chair. Cranky didn't know what's going on, but he started feeling a little tired when Tiny put the blanket on top of him

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to nap a little bit early. I really didn't get a goodnight's rest at all," Cranky yawned. Tiny was at the table, fixing him some warm milk, and saw a mixture called sleeping tonic. She put in a couple of drops in his milk and gave it to him. A few gulps down, and he passed out like a baby. Tiny snapped his fingers in his face to make sure he was actually sleeping. The crystal coconut case was closed, and in order for her to open it she had to stomp the floor three times. Not much help when Cranky's asleep, but she had no choice. She stomped the floor three times, and the case had opened. The crystal coconut was sitting on its pedestal glowing brightly. On the screen in King K-Rool's lair, K-Rool was watching Tiny grab the coconut, put it in her backpack, and ran off with it.

"Good girl, now just bring the coconut to me, and my dream of finally being future ruler of Kongo Bongo will become a reality."


	11. The Missing Coconut

Now that Tiny Kong gotten the crystal coconut, she had to lay low from the others so she wouldn't get caught with it. Without the coconut in its place, Kongo Bongo becomes vulnerable. The Kongs don't really know that King K-Rool is still alive and willing to take back the coconut. Him not raiding their island for two months kinda gave them the slip that he was dead. A couple of hours later, Cranky had awaken from his nap. He felt less tense, and was happy that Tiny suggested him to go to sleep. He got up, stretched, and walked to his potion table to continue working. Sadly, he couldn't remember what he was doing so he decided to ask the coconut to help him out a bit. He took his wooden cane, and pounded the ground with it three times. The case opened but to his surprise, the coconut was not on its pedestal. "What in banana blazes?!" Cranky searched his entire house for the coconut thinking it may have fell somewhere. When all else failed, he did the one thing he does best: yelling.

"Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong! Get in here, you big furry nutcase!" Cranky shouted out the window. Donkey Kong heard Cranky call out his name, and ran to see what was the problem. Diddy dropped the coconut and followed behind him to Cranky's. Cranky was standing near the pedestal with his arms folded, and his feet tapping. Donkey Kong, and Diddy skidded right in the house. "What's up Cranky?" Diddy asked. "Gee Cranky. Your home is like a pig sty here," DK said. Cranky waved hos cane at him. "I know it's a pig sty, you nitwit! Don't worry about that! The crystal coconut is not on its pedestal! Now my question to you is why weren't you over here guarding the crystal coconut like you were suppose to?!"

"Oh yeah. You did tell me to come over this morning to guard it. Heh heh looks like I forgot," DK chuckled nervously.

"It's gone alright, but how can it be missing all of a sudden?" Diddy wondered.

"I bet you it was King K-Rool that came and swiped it," DK answered.

"Couldn't be him. We haven't seen those pesky crocs for two months now. Then again, we don't have the clearance that King K-Rool is gone forever. He could be up under this mess, and if he was the one that did this, Kongo Bongo is doomed forever!" Cranky panicked. Outside the doorway, Junior heard their conversation. Things are falling apart because of Tiny stealing it away, and it will just get worse each and every second before it gets better. Junior ran to see Tiny, who was busy eating bananas on her couch and dropping the peels on the floor. Junior ran on in making her jump a little bit.

"Now do you see the mess you caused?" he asked angrily. Tiny just rolled her eyes at him, and scarfed down another banana. "What are you talking about now?" she asked while chewing. Junior jumped on the couch and onto her belly. "Well you stolen the crystal coconut, and now they are tripping over at Cranky's place!" Tiny's eyes widened. She jumped right up, making Junior fall on the ground next to her pile of banana peels. "They are? What were they saying?! Who is over there?! Did they mention my name?!"

"Calm down, cutie. They weren't mentioning you. They were mentioning King K-Rool. They have been thinking that he is dead, but since he's not because I saw him with you the other night..well it's up for the idea of him taking it," Junior explained to Tiny. Tiny was starting to feel terrible. She can imagine Cranky going off at this rate, and the others as well. She tried to pretend not to care. "I'm sure it will show up again eventually." Junior's jaw dropped. "Are you insane?! You took the crystal coconut! How in the world do you expect for it to just show up again?! Go give it back!"

Tiny shook her head. "You just don't understand, and I am not going to waste my time with you. Yeah they freaking out about it, but they don't even really know who took it."

"Aha! But I do, and I'm going to tell them right now." Junior made his way to the door, but Tiny blocked him. "Junior please don't! If you do tell them, then I'm in big trouble," Tiny pleaded him. "You would always tell me to do the right thing. Now when I'm doing the right thing, you trying to stop me from doing it. Ain't gonna happen." Junior stuck his tail up at her. Tiny groaned. "Why can't you see my side of what's going on or what's happening to me? Please Junior. Just don't tell them. You have to let me do this. Please." Junior stayed in his position with his tail sticking up at her. He didn't care what she did or what she said to make him change his mind. He wasn't pleased one bit. He was quite furious with her.

Tiny kneeled in front of him. "Junior please. You may be the only that knows, but the others just shouldn't right now. If you don't tell them, I promise I will do whatever you want for the next few minutes." Junior liked that idea, and who exactly what he wanted too. "You will do whatever I want for the next hour you say?" He giggled.

"Pretty sure I said for the next few minutes, Junior." Tiny corrected him. Junior shrugged and just walked out the door. Tiny pulled him back in. "Okay! Okay! Geesh! What do you want me to do for you for one hour?" She asked in a low tone. Junior raised his eyebrows and smiled. Tiny knew what he wanted, and she sighed as she opened up her shirt, and got into bed. "Let's get this over with, alright?" After the sexual hour had passed, Junior was sitting on the edge of the bed grubbing on his favorite snack: pieces of wood from the barrels in the jungle while watching tv. Tiny was in the back mumbling to herself, and cleaning up the mess Junior had left on her breasts. "I don't know why I freaking suggested this. For a little guy, you are pretty messy."

"Sorry, but I think your warm body did the trick," Junior grinned. After Tiny finished buckling, Dizie, and Candy ran inside. "Guys! Heads up! The coconut is missing!" Tiny jumped up. "What?! It's missing?! How can that be?!" Tiny said. Junior gulped, and said, "Surely you don't believe that Tiny doesn't know about the crystal coconut going-" Tiny laid on top of him. "Anyways," she giggled. "I think it's best that I go down there with you girls." Tiny got our of bed, and walked with Candy, and Dixie down to Cranky's immediately. When they got there, Cranky had called out a mission to find the crystal coconut to put it back on its pedestal where it belongs so everyone scattered around the jungle to find it. Tiny, on the other hand, hid behind a big tree to pretend that she was looking for the crystal coconut. Every Kong was searching high in the trees, and low on the ground hoping that the coconut will eventually turn up somewhere.

Back at home, Junior was laying on the bed feeling satisfied from his hour, and his snacks. He smiled hard, but his face quickly dropped. Even though he got what he wanted, what Tiny is doing it's still wrong on the account that it caused her to fight with him, and possibly lose all her friends because won't come clean about it. He began to get angry about it all over again. "Who am I kidding? Even though she is my friend and she wants me to keep my mouth shut, I just can't. I can't do it! She is a traitor! A traitor! I did some pretty nasty things! With a traitor! Donkey Kong and the others have got to know! I have to! She was the one that side we bad guys always have a good side, then I shall prove that I have a good side!" Junior jumped down from the bed, grabbed Tiny's backpack that was hidden under her bed, pulled it out, and walked to the door.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

"Those idiots are wasting their time searching for that thing. They don't even know that their friend, Tiny, was the one that took it. Guess that serum is still inside her after all. Once they give up, she must bring me the crystal coconut so I can start my massive destruction on this island finally become ruler of Kongo Bongo, and there will be nothing Donkey Kong and his cheapskates can do about it because they will be the ones to work for me. Straight down in the mines where they belong. My reign will finally begin as his will end," K-Rool stated.

"Well, let's hope the stupid ape doesn't try to screw this one up. If she does, she will be mine," Kalypso growled. "Can't wait to get a taste of that meat." K-Rool nodded. "Her life is at stake. I'm sure she isn't going to screw this up at all. She better keep her end of the deal or else," he said while looking on the screen. Everyone had searched for the coconut for two hours. Not once sight of it was caught, and Cranky was getting very frustrated. "This is terrible! We have been looking everywhere, and not one time have we found it!"

"What are we going to do? Without the crystal coconut, we will all be in danger," Candy said axiously. Bluster walked towards Donkey Kong scoffing him. See, if you had just did your job as "future ruler" of Kongo Bongo, that stupid coconut would have still been here, and I wouldn't be losing a fortune searching for that thing!"

"Hey, don't blame him for this! This isn't DK's fault it has gone missing," Dixie snapped at Bluster.

"Yeah, you sure you aren't the one that took it again, Bluster?" Funky asked.

"Yeah, it could have been you. You would always pull that stunt. You pulled many stunts like that just to get my girl," DK growled at Bluster. Tiny was in the back feeling very guilty. Them arguing back and forth about who took it was making her feel even worse. Her head was hurting, and so were her wounds. She couldn't take anymore and screamed loudly at everyone. "Will everyone please be quiet already?!" The argument ceased very quickly. "Look guys, I know we are all frustrated, but hey, let's not point fingers here. Nobody knows who or when it got taken, but why not we all just calm down for a bit? I mean, we do have another day to search for it."

"Another day? What are you talking about, sis? Don't you know what's going on? The crystal coconut is missing," Dixie said, "I don't think it's a good idea to wait another day because whoever has this will be punished for this. We need to find it right now." Tiny gulped softly. Strange grunting noises were coming outside. It was Junior pulling on Tiny's backpack with the coconut inside of it. "Wait! Wait! I know who took it! Give me a minute to get in here." Junior was getting tired from all the pulling, and the pushing for the bag to budge. Tiny didn't notice her bag until he finally brought it in. Junior stopped pulling to catch his breath" I...know...who...took it."

"What?! You do, Junior?!" Dixie said.

Donkey Kong growled, and punched his fists together. "Spill it, Junior. Whoever took that crystal coconut is going to have to answer to me. They will severely pay!"

"Junior!" Tiny called out.

Junior harshly pointed his finger at Tiny Kong. "She took it!" Tiny's heart started pounding fast. Her friends were looking at her, but they weren't quite sure if Junior was pulling some prank. "Tiny Kong took it? Tiny hasn't even been around the coconut, Junior. What are you talking about? She knows not to touch it," Diddy said to Junior. "She knows not to touch it? Then check out this!" Junior pulled the flap open, and the coconut rolled out in plain sight. Cranky Kong walked to the crystal coconut to grab it. Dixie was confused as to why was it found in her backpack. "Tiny, why was the crystal coconut in your bag? If you knew that everyone was freaking about the coconut being missing, why didn't you say that you had it?" Tiny tried hard to find the words to answer the question. "Um...I..uh..well, I figured since...Donkey Kong wasn't guarding it, and Cranky was asleep, I thought I might guard it for a while."

"Bogus! She had the crystal coconut because she was going to give it to King K-Rool. They made a deal with each other that if she got the coconut, she won't harm you all which I think is a total lie! I saw them the other night outside the balcony! She only gave the sleeping tonic to Cranky to go into a deep sleep while she stole it! Junior walked towards the rest, and folded his arms. Tiny was speechless. She had no words to say at all. Junior had told them everything, and now things were gonna get serious.

"Is this true?" Dixie asked.

Everyone was waiting for an explanation from her, but she doesn't have any to give. It put her in a tight spot, and she couldn't get out of it. "Well, you guys surely wouldn't listen to a someone who has been with our ene-"

"Answer me! Is this true or not?!" Dixie asked again furiously. Tiny didn't like the tone in her voice. It seemed to be more terrifying than Cranky's anger rage. Her friends were waiting for her to answer. Tiny tried to come up with another lie, but she was still speechless. The truth has been brought out and there was no way she can hide it again. "Yes, but I can explain."

"Oh so now you want to explain to us? We have been waiting for one for the past few minutes now. So when were you planning on telling us about this? Around the time that we will all die or something?" Dixie questioned Tiny angrily. Tiny stayed silent for a few minutes. She was in deep trouble for this. Not only were her friends really angry, but she knows that K-Rool was watching and he just might be upset with her too. "It's not like that Dixie. I just-I couldn't tell you guys. It was part of the deal."

"So you go and make a deal with someone who almost killed off Kongo Bongo Island?" Donkey Kong expressed his concern even though he was angry. Diddy responded. "I knew something wasn't right with her. I had sensed it when you were choking Dixie to death!"

"How could you do this to us?! We are your friends and family! What made you turn your back on us?! D-Did we do something wrong to you? It sure seems like we have!" Dixie raged on.

"It's not you guys, Dixie. Look, I know you are upset, but this wasn't my fault," Tiny tried to explain.

"Oh so I guess you stabbing us behind our backs isn't your fault? Stealing the crystal coconut, and even lied about it wasn't your fault? You being a traitor to us isn't your fault?! You can't explain anything. How do we know that what you about to tell us won't be another lie you pulling out of your ass?"

Tiny stomped. "Please listen to me! Yes I am saying it wasn't my fault! It's the truth! Now that you guys know everything, King K-Rool is going to kill us. I was only doing this to save you!"

"How?! There is no possible way you can save us by doing that! King K-Rool would have killed us regardless! Just admit that you are a traitor and a disgrace to this Kong family! You did nothing but became a coward. You are doing his evil biddings by lying to us, and stealing from us! How does that make us feel, Tiny? You should be feeling guilty, but alas, since you are part of the Kremling crew, you don't really feel much of anything." Dixie's voice started to break. Her eyes were watering with tears ready to flow down her cheeks. "When you died, my heart was broken. It was like a huge gaping hole in my heart like someone took a humongous chunk out of me. I missed you so much. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Every dream I had a night...has always been the images of what happened to you. When you came back, my heart's void had been filled because my little sister...had come home to us again...sadly the result of her being here...was just to be here to manipulate us. Congratulations. You are one of them now. I hope you are happy with them...because you are no longer a Kong to us."

Tiny looked so ashamed, yet was feeling very angry at the same time. Nobody wouldn't believe her, and nobody wouldn't give her a chance to speak out her side. The angry looks on their faces didn't look terrifying, but they look very unpleasant. Dixie was walking towards Diddy, but Tiny grabbed her by her arm. "Dixie wait a minute." Dixie yanked her hand away from Tiny. "Don't touch me, you traitor!"

Tiny grabbed her arm again. "Dixie just hear me out!" Dixie kicked Tiny's hand away. A bad idea for starters. "I said don't touch me! I don't want to hear from you! I don't ever want to see you again! I want her banished!"

"Good idea. I second that," DK said. Everyone else were putting in their two cents to have her banished. They didn't want anyone like a Kremling in their community. Even Junior had put in his vote. He was a Kremling, but the adventure him and Tiny had together had changed him. Tiny started sobbing, and begging her friends to give her a second chance, and that she promised to never do it again. They weren't vouching for it. They were furious with her. So furious that they wouldn't even accept her apology. Cranky pointed his cane at the door, and told her to leave and never come back again. Candy took her backpack, and threw it outside. Donkey Kong picked Tiny up, and threw her out with her backpack. Tiny gave up trying to convince them, and went to go pack her stuff, and leave.

After she got everything she figured she was going to need for her long agonizing trip to banishment, she headed on out her door. Junior walked passed her not giving her any attention in the slightest. She continued on with her head down, and feeling very sad. Dixie was looking out the window, watching her walk by. Tiny saw her in the window, but Dixie closed her curtains. Apparently she no longer cared, and she just walked on leaving all she knew behind. She got into the middle of he jungle when the clouds were forming in the sky, and rain began to fall. "Can this day get any worse?" she thought. Her thoughtful has been answered. Things did get worse. Tiny started to feel extreme pain on her right side. She moaned as she quickly got under a tree to stay dry. She was curled up crying in pain when her wounds started to ache. The serum that was hidden in her bloodstream was was forming inside her, and she couldn't do anything about it but to wait until it passes.


	13. Captivity

After Tiny left, Cranky had called everyone back to his home for a meeting. Now that they know King K-Rool was still lurking about, Cranky was a little high strung about it. King K-Rool has became this huge powerful beast even Donkey's powerful fist can't take him anymore. So they were coming up with ways to keep the coconut safe, and hidden just in case K-Rool did show up without notice, or in this case, hide themselves with the crystal coconut. Things became vulnerable now that they knew about the deal Tiny made with King K-Rool, and K-Rool was furious with Tiny. Even more furious with Junior because he was the first to know, and the first to tell. Out in the rain, Tiny was sleeping under a big tree after writhing in pain. She woke up minutes later, and grabbed her backpack to head on her way. She was sad about everything. She never really wanted to steal the coconut away from them, but she was forced to do it. She heard something shaking in the bushes beside her.

"Dixie? Donkey Kong? Is that you?" she cried out. No answer. The bushes just kept shaking and shaking, and it was scaring her. When she slowly got close to it, something had pushed her aside making her fall to the ground. She felt herself being tugged, kicked, thrown around, punched in the face, and scratched on. Then she heard a whistle, and the violent force stopped. Tiny got up, and felt another hand grab her neck, and choke her.

"Surprise to see me, sweetheart?"

She recognized that voice, and she knew she was in some serious trouble. "I knew you were going to screw this up for me because you did not want to keep your end of the deal."

"I..did not screw it up for you K-Rool," Tiny answered while gasping for air.

"Then where is it? Where is my crystal coconut?! I have given you weeks and extra time to fulfill this and not one time have you entered my lair with it! You stubborn little piece of shit!" he bellowed at her. He threw her to the ground. "I can...go back..and get it...please...spare me and my friends," she said weakly. K-Rool growled, and stomped his foot in her face to get her to be quiet. "No. How many chances you think I am going to give you just for you to screw it up? You chanced enough. I have had it with you pathetic apes." One of the Kasplats gave King K-Rool a chain with a metal cuff at the end that locks. He grabbed Tiny by her ponytails to place the metal cuff around her neck. "Since it seems like you don't know how to get the crystal coconut by yourself, why don't we all go together to get it? I'm sure your friends would like some company hmm? K-Rool chuckled. "Now move it!"

Back at Cranky's, the Kongs were still trying to sort out a plan of what to do when King K-Rool attacks. They couldn't agree on anything. They would always bicker and argue over an idea that someone likes and dislikes. Finally, Cranky just couldn't take anymore.

"Quiet!" Cranky shouted at everyone. "We can't go on like this. All this bickering nonsense is not solving anything! We all need to calm down, and think this through for the safety of us as well as the crystal coconut. If it ends up in the wrong hands, Kongo Bongo Island will be nothing!" Suddenly, the door busted open. The Kremlings ran right in, smashing everything in sight. The girls screamed as they were being grabbed by the soldiers. The guys tried to fight back, but they were weak compared to the Kremlings. K-Rool walked in with his menacing laugh with the rest of his crew who were ready to attack at his command. "So nice to see everyone gathered here. Seems like old times," K-Rool said.

"Let us go, K-Rool! We know that you are trying to get the crystal coconut! It's not a surprise to us!" Donkey Kong demanded him as he struggled. "Well, that did cross my mind on the way over here, but I won't be the one to take it." The Kongs were confused. Who else will be wanting the coconut besides King K-Rool? Maybe it was another enemy that they should have been worrying about now. Nope. It wasn't an enemy. K-Rool revealed who was getting that crystal coconut. Their faces lit up as to who they say. K-Rool had yanked the chain to pull her up front to show off. Tiny looked up at her friends panting with her eyes nearly closing on her and she was looking pale. K-Rool kicked her ahead to grab the coconut for him. Her friends kept telling her to not do it, telling her how important the coconut was to them. Tiny wanted to stop, but K-Rool was behind her watching making sure she was making the right decision, and that was to hurry up and get it. He yanked her chain. "Get it already! I don't have all day!"

Her friends were trying to convince her not to. Tiny sighed, with tears falling down her face, took the crystal coconut, and walked back to K-Rool with it. "Tiny!" Dixie called her out. K-Rool grabbed the coconut, and laughed horrifying in the Kong's faces. "What did you all expect? I mean, you didn't believe her when she was trying to tell you her little story. But it won't matter. You all are about to see it happen right before your very eyes." Tiny kept her back turned, sobbing. Her friends didn't believe her, and she was real upset with it. Now that her friends know what has happened, everyone in Kongo Bongo Island was in terrible danger. K-Rool ordered his men to gather them up so they can head on back. Tiny got tugged into staying by K-Rool's side when she really wanted to get away. She wasn't feeling too good ever since the other day she got banished,

When they got K-Rools lair, the Kongs were put into the dungeon cells separately with each Kasplat guarding the cages. "You will pay for this, you slimy wretched salamander! You won't get away with this!" Cranky shook his cane at K-Rool. The Kasplat grabbed his cane, broke it in two, and dropped it beside him. "Anything else to say, Cranky?" K-Rool growled at him. "You think you are so big and tough, then why do you feel you need to lock us up to do your evil bidding?! Let us out, and fight us!" Dixie yelled. K-Rool just chuckled at Dixie's bravery. "Do you honestly think that I am going to waste my time on a weak ass ape?! You won't even be able to put a scratch on me, but I sure as heck can put a lot of them on you! Just try me." The Kongs sat in their cages hanging onto the bars, and giving K-Rool a dirty look. It's not really bothering him because he now has the upper hand, and they weren't able to stop him.

"Why the looks on your faces? You all should be happy. You get to have front row seats to see your island have a complete transformation. A whole new turnaround. A whole new leaf! The least you can do is clap," K-Rool said.

"I will have you know that your little pathetic remark does not have an effect on us, K-Rool. Not even me," Bluster said with a smile on his face. K-Rool walked to his cage, and leaned in. "Such words coming from the mama's boy. Well, alright then, Bluster. Then it shouldn't have no effect on you when I destroy the barrel factory first!" Bluster screamed really loud then fainted. K-Rool walked back towards Tiny, who was still chained. He pushed her to the ground, and kicked her. "As for you! Since you tried to avoid doing what I ask, you will be the first to die! Take her away to her cell! I have someone who has been wanting to get her claws on you." Tiny was screaming and fighting when she was being taken down the dark hallway to her very own cell, K-Rool had for her.

"What are you planning to do to my sister?! Leave her alone!" Dixie yelled at him again.

"Your sister will be very well taken care of. So relax, and get comfy. In the next couple of hours, my doomsday plan will be ready to activate."


	14. Tiny's punishment

In the dark dungeon cell, Tiny's hands were chained up. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and she was whimpering with terror. Her arch nemesis was beside her licking her wounds that she had for the past few weeks. Her tongue started from the wounds, and caressed on Tiny's neck. Tiny tried to wean away from her, but her claws were inside her leg to keep her from moving away much. She motioned Tiny's head towards hers, and Tiny on her lips, then grabbed one of her breast to fondle with. "You like this?" She asked. Tiny shook her head. She yanked her claws out of Tiny's leg, and punched. Tiny screamed really loud, but was quickly silenced when her enemy covered her mouth.

"Not so loud sweetie. Don't want anyone else dropping in on us." Kalypso said seductively.

"Please...leave me alone," Tiny said softly. Tiny was feeling so weak she had no more strength to fight back. Kalypso continued rubbing Tiny's breast, and suddenly motioned her hand between Tiny's legs. Tiny wiggled, and did everything she could to get Kalypso to stop. Kalypso proceeded and didn't care whether Tiny didn't like it or not. She was going to have her way and since Tiny isn't doing much fighting, it made it very easy for her to give the punishment. Tiny was panting, and shaking trying desperately to not give in. Every time she made a move to get away, Kalypso would pound her leaving her body with bruises and more pain to bear.

"You know, you squirming makes this a whole lot better honey," Kalypso chuckled. "I get very hot when you do that." Kalypso motioned her finger on Tiny's clit, and rubbed. She was licking her lips and moaning at the sight. She pulled Tiny closer so she wouldn't get away. Tiny squirmed even more because it was bringing in a tingling sensation all over her body, and she couldn't help but to moan. Kalypso unbuckled her pants, and pulled them down a bit. She unlocked the chains, and Tiny quickly ran away. Kalypso swung her tail at Tiny's legs to make her trip. "No! No! Leave me alone!" Tiny cried. Kalypso got on top of her to keep her down. "So you don't want to spend some time with me? That's too bad," Kalypso said. She leaned in on Tiny's ear. "Come on. We can have some real fun. You did something for King K-Rool, now do something for me."

"No! Get off of me! No way am I doing this with you, you skank!" Tiny cried again. Kalypso was offended by that word, and pinned Tiny to the dungeon wall. Tiny's heart was pounding super fast, and she was really scared as to what Kalypso will do to her since she is bigger than her. Kalypso started spreading Tiny's legs open harshly. "We will see who the real skank is!" Kalypso stared rubbing her huge breasts against Tiny's and laughing along the way as Tiny did nothing but sob about everything Kalypso was doing to her. Licking her neck. Caressing her breasts. Grabbing her butt. Shoving her cock up inside. Kalpyso was doing it all. No help came for the helpless monkey.

Meanwhile, in the cages of the other dugeon, the Kasplats had been called by King K-Rool leaving Tiny's friends in the cages by themselves. Dixie was pacing back and forth wondering what they are doing to her sister. She took off her beret, and threw it to the ground in anger. "This is all our fault. We should have believed her in the first place. Tiny really was telling the truth...and we didn't believe her. And now, we are stuck in this damn mess. King K-Rool is gonna take over the island...and we just might be his slaves to do his evil bidding," Dixie said sadly. Everyone was listening to what Dixie said and was feeling guilty about everything. Even though Tiny lied to them, she had a good reason to, and not one of them gave a chance for her to voice out what she had to say.

"Don't worry, Dixie. We are gonna find a way to bust out of here, get the crystal coconut back, and save Tiny Kong. K-Rool won't dare lay his scaly claws on this island unless I'm around," DK said while baring his teeth. Bluster blew air out of the side of his mouth. "That's fine and dandy, but how are we ever gonna get out? Those guards took all the keys. We will never get out of here, and I will never continue creating the fortune that I need. Instead of gaining, I'm losing it all because of this."

"Quit your whining, Bluster dude. If you want out so bad, then you should be using your brain vibes to come up with a plan just like the rest of us not pointing blame. We don't have time for this. Kongo Bongo Island will be sacrificed, and we will be come lizard bait in two hours or less," Funky told Bluster.

An hour had gone by, and all the Kremlings were getting the machine ready. The apes were still trying to find ways to get out, and Tiny was continuing to receive her punishment. In her cell, Tiny was laying on the floor panting hard, and sweating. Kalypso had buckled up her pants. She helped Tiny up on her feet. "Now we gotten that out of the way, now it's really time for me to get down to business," Kalypso said while rubbing her hands together. Kalypso grabbed Tiny, and threw her against the wall on the other side of the cell. She ran over, and kicked Tiny in the ribs, and punching her hard. Tiny pushed Kalypso away, but Kalypso punched her in the stomach, and threw in an uppercut on Tiny's chin. Tiny fell back hard on her butt with her mouth flooding with blood.

"What are you doing?! You got what you wanted! Now leave me alone!" Tiny said.

"I'm doing this because this is actually your punishment. Did you honestly think I was gonna be that gentle with you? Don't think so. You screwed with K-Rool's plans way too much. It's time for me to shut you down like a robot." Kalypso bit Tiny on the arm trying to rip it apart. Tiny hollered out in pain as she can feel her teeth pierce through her skin. Tiny had to fight or else she will be killed so what she did while Kalypso was biting, Tiny bit her on her snout. When Kalpyso jumped back rubbing her nose, Tiny charged at her pushing her against the wall making Kalypso's head bleed from the hard impact. Kalypso grabbed Tiny by her neck, and squeezed while growling. Tiny smashed her fist into Kalypso's face, and tried to make a getaway out the door for help. Kalypso dug her claws into Tiny's back where there were already scars. Tiny stepped on Kalypso's foot, but the pain wasn't massive enough. Kalypso kept punching Tiny in the stomach until she coughed up blood, and scratched her face. She was fighting fast and it was hard for Tiny to keep up with the blows she was making. Kalypso kicked Tiny, almost breaking her neck, and she fell to the floor struggling to get back up.

"Not so tough now are you?" Kalypso growled. Kalypso's eyes turned red, and started fighting more. Kalypso pulled Tiny by her hair. "Ouch! Please! Stop it! Please!" Kalypso didn't want to. The state she was in nothing can stop her like when Tiny had the urges to choke Dixie. Kalypso stomped her feet on Tiny's leg making the claws go deep in her skin. Tiny tried to kick her off, but she got stronger and just wouldn't stop. She threw Tiny out the way, and went to pull away the chain that was connected to the wall. Tiny got up trying to keep her balance, but was immediately hit by the spiky chains that pierced some of her fur and skin away on her side. Blood flew everywhere every time the chain hits Tiny's body.

"Dixie! Help me! Dixie! Please!" Tiny yelled. Her yelling ceased when the cuff hit her on the back of her head. Kalypso's eyes turned back to normal, and she threw the chain away to the corner. Tiny was breathing hard, and was in excruciating pain. Blood was dripping from her body and onto the floor. Kalypso didn't have anything to say to her after she was done. She just snorted with a smirk, and walked out the door. After she left, Tiny fell unconcious.


	15. The Escape

K-Rool walked to his throne to sit while holding the crystal coconut in his hand. The light was glowing really bright, and K-Rool was so eager to mess with its powers. Kritter walked in front of him, bowed before him, and told him that the machine is now in place. K-Rool ordered Kritter to take the crystal coconut, and put it in the machine so it can get warmed up. The other soldiers were pushing, and pulling the machine to the center of the floor. The Kongs were watching what was going on, and they just had to come up with a plan to escape or else there will be no more Kongo Bongo Island. It will become nothing but a total wasteland full of gators. Dixie looked through her cage bars and noticed Kalypso walking out of the hallway with a little blood on her clothes talking to King K-Rool about Tiny.

"That scaly bastard," Dixie said in a low tone. "We got to get out of here, and save my little sister or else everyone will be in trouble here."

"If I had a basket full of bananas, I would be able to get us out, but I have no energy right now to pull these bars apart. Let's face it. K-Rool got us this time. There is no way that we can beat him. He is even stronger than me," Donkey Kong said as he yawned. Dixie rolled her eyes, and looked away. Then they overheard K-Rool yell out an hour and thirty minutes until his plan executes. Their time was running low, and Dixie was getting impatient. Her friends were sitting around moping and they won't even take the time to come up with a plan to stop K-Rool.'s madness. Junior had snuck in without the soldiers knowing he escaped from his cell. "Psst!" Everyone looked over, and saw Junior waving.

"Junior! How did you get out of your cage?" Bluster asked. Junior shushed him, looked back to make sure no one was coming, and said, "It wasn't hard for me to escape at all. Krusha put me in one of those big cages, and was too stupid to realize that I was small enough to crawl through the bars. Even with that stupid blue crap K-Rool had injected into these guys, Krusha still seems to be the dumbest one." As Junior examined their cages to think of a way to get them out, he saw that the locks of the Kongs' cages were high up. He couldn't reach them at all. "What is this super blue serum that the little blue dude is talking about? Is it like...something to make them stronger than all of us combined because that will be a major bummer. A total wipe out." Funky questioned.

"That serum that Junior is talking about is a very dangerous thing that anyone can encounter especially for King K-Rool. Once it has been injected into someone's system, the body starts making numerous changes causing them to do evil things and act way out of their character. It's never a good thing to have, but for these dumb Kritters, it's really no problem to them," Cranky explained. Dixie started having flashbacks of Tiny charging at her, and choking her to death. Her eyes was red, and she was growling in a ferocious way that any monkey could imagine. "That could be the reason why Tiny was acting odd towards us. It even explains why Tiny all of a sudden just started choking me to death that day. Diddy had to pry her off of me."

"Wait so all the things she was doing just to get the crystal coconut from us to King K-Rool...she was brainwashed?" Donkey Kong asked Cranky. Cranky nodded his head to answer. He even explained that if they injected more of that serum into Tiny Kong's body, she wouldn't be able to handle it well. Her body and mind won't be the same as before as she will have changes in her personality. Dixie was getting discouraged, and scared. "That is awful of what they are doing to her. Why on earth would they think that Tiny can handle all of this?" Candy wondered.

"They know Tiny is vulnerable and can easily be broken. They wouldn't care if she got sick and died from that serum. That is how heartless they are to begin with when we first encountered these swamp sucking idiots. As long as that crystal coconut is in K-Rool's hands, nothing else matters to him." Cranky explained more. Junior had climbed up on Dixie's cage, and shoved his tail into the lock and kept twisting his tail in every direction to get it to unlock. He heard the sound of the lock cracking, and the door swung open. Dixie walked out of the cage dusting her legs off. "It's fine if nothing else matters to him, but the one thing that will always matter to me is my little sister. Junior! Give me your tail." Junior was rubbing his sore tail which was twisted up from picking the lock to her cage. Dixie grabbed Junior, straightened up his tail, and shoved it in Diddy's cage to unlock the door. After Diddy, she went to Donkey Kong, Cranky, Funky, Candy, and Bluster to get them all free.

"Alright now that we are all free, we need to seriously come up with a plan to grab the coconut, defeat K-Rool, rescue Tiny Kong, and get out of here fast. We only have an hour and seventeen minutes left before he starts everything up," Donkey Kong said to his crew. One of the Kasplat guards walked in and saw that the Kongs were loose. He told them all to freeze as he pointed his laser gun at them and ordered them to get back in their cages or else they will be killed. Junior ran up, and bit him on his face to distract them. "Aah! Get it off! Get it off my face!" he yelled out. Dixie grabbed the gun from him, and fired the laser gun at his chest. The laser beam went inside his chest leaving a huge bloody gaping hole in the center. Junior jumped down after he saw what was done. The guard groaned, and tried to holler out for help, but died instantly with blood running out of his body as he laid stiff on the ground.

"Ech! Brutal!" Bluster cuffed his mouth to keep from vomiting. Dixie felt unstoppable with the laser gun in her hand. She walked to the doorway slowly with the rest following behind her. She peeked out to that Kritter had put the coconut inside the machine already, and closed the little door that contained the power, and turned the lock to keep it from being open. The Kremling soldiers were following K-Rool to another hallway that was leading to his factory. A perfect chance to get the crystal coconut without anyone knowing it was missing. Before they had a chance to go for it, two more guards walked towards the machine to stand beside it, and these guys have larger laser guns than the other one that walked in on them.

"Great. Two more of those guys? How are we ever gonna get the crystal coconut now? They will shoot us right on the spot if they found out we escaped," Diddy said. Dixie thought long and hard on what they can do. Then she had an idea. "We need to get them distracted so they won't be near that machine," Dixie suggested. Funky Kong volunteered to distract them away from the machine. Dixie nodded then had Bluster go with him. Bluster was a little displeased about what Dixie was doing. Funky was sneaking towards the doorway, but Bluster put a stop to his step. "Just a minute! Who said anything about you being the leader of this...heroic mission?"

"I volunteered to be. Is there a problem, Bluster Kong?" Dixie asked angrily.

"A girl like you shouldn't even partake in this mission. It's dangerous. Nobody should. What makes you think that we can take these guys out? They are bigger than us, you know. They will stomp on us," Bluster scoffed at Dixie. "What do you mean "a girl like me"? What are you trying to imply here, Bluster?" Dixie talked hard at him. "None of this wouldn't have happened if your little sister didn't screw this up for us. She should have stayed where she was before she waltzed back into our lives. She was King K-Rool's property when she was held as their little prisoner." Dixie balled her fists up, and was getting very offended on what Bluster was saying to her about Tiny.

"Bluster, I would watch my mouth if I were you. You won't like what's coming," Dixie said in a growling voice. Bluster snorted, and folded his arms. "It's true. What good was she to us? Claiming that she was a hero. If she was a hero to us, King K-Rool would have been defeated months ago and we wouldn't be in this stupid predicament we are in now. She messed this up all because she had to be the most stupidest ape they choose to be on their little demonic mission," Bluster babbled on. Dixie stomped over to Bluster, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and got in his face.

"Listen here, you stubborn ape! My sister did not ask to be their prisoner. My sister did not ask for them to put that stupid monkey shit inside of her. My sister did not ask to lie or steal from us. My sister did not ask for any of what is going on! She was forced to do those things because of that fat ass lizard, and you are just going to stand here, and put the blame on my sister like its her fault. All you care about is that stupid factory that K-Rool is going to blow up first! You should be grateful that this wasn't like the first time we done this because you had someone who sacrificed her life for us and for Kongo Bongo Island! If she wasn't able to save this, we would have been working in the mines as slaves for K-Rool! My sister...saved my life...and now...I'm saving hers," Dixie said with tears in her eyes. There was total silence after that. Dixie was waiting on what Bluster was going to do. Either he was gonna chicken out, or go along with the plan. Bluster rolled his eyes, and walked with Funky to the doorway to help distract the Kremlings.

"Now while they are doing that, we need to get that crystal coconut quickly before King K-Rool comes back," Donkey Kong said. Dixie Kong was watching the two Kritters walk along with Bluster and Funky down the hallway K-Rool went down. Dixie made her way out to head down the other dark hallway. Diddy saw her leave, and signaled the others she was walking off. "Dixie? Where are you going?" Diddy asked her. "You guys get the crystal coconut. I'm going to rescue my little sister," she answered with determination.

"But, Dixie. It's too dangerous to go alone. There could be other guards or soldiers down that way. If they catch you, then they will know that we have escaped from the cages," Diddy continued on. "Tiny needs help. No telling what else they plan on doing to her. I got to get her. She needs me." Diddy grabbed Dixie's hands and held them close to his chest. He wasn't thrilled that Dixie wanted to go alone, but he knew how close she was towards Tiny, and that families had to stick together. He kissed her on her lips, and told her to be careful. Dixie headed on down the hallway with caution as there could be more Kritters lurking about. Diddy had the urge to follow her, but he had to help DK and the others get the crystal coconut. He watched her walk down the dark hallway until she disappeared.


	16. Rescuing Tiny

Dixie was walking down the hallway slowly, and checking out her surroundings to make sure nothing goes wrong. The darkness was giving her the creeps, and she felt like turning back. She had past a few dungeon doors. They were open, but nobody was in them. She heard a screeching noise, and she stopped quickly. She took deep breaths to calm herself so she wouldn't get worked up, and went forward. More doors were found but they were empty just like the others. Bugs were crawling over the walls, and creepy little lizards were flooding the hallways trying to bite her feet as she walked. Some of them started jumping on her, nipping at her face, and the rest of her body. Dixie started kicking them, grabbing them, and throwing them off of her. She can feel their tiny fangs go in her skin, and they were biting hard. They just kept coming one by one, they wouldn't let her get to the corner of the hallway at all. She took her laser gun, and started firing at a few as she began to run to the corner. They were hungry for her flesh, and they ran after her with their eerie screeches and growls.

"These things must be really hungry," Dixie said as she ran. She stopped, turned, and shot the laser gun at them some more. As she turned the corner, she hid between two walls as the little lizards went past her. Her arm was bleeding badly, and she grabbed it quickly as the pain started coming. There was a big dungeon door up ahead on the left side of the hallway. Dixie walked up to it. The dungeon had no door locks to open it. The only way for it to open was a security code, and Dixie didn't know the code. At this point, she was in a major predicament. She punched in random numbers, and the machine was showing the words 'Access Denied' on the screen. After 3 attempts, the machine's voice stated that she had one last attempt to put in the password, but if it fails the alarm will go off. That wouldn't be a very good thing if that happened then K-Rool and his minions will find out that they weren't in their cells anymore. Dixie took her laser gun, and fired at the machine. The machine fell apart, and the door made a clicking sound. Dixie got startled a little, and slowly got closer to the door. The door finally opened up, and she walked in. Dixie looked around the room hoping Tiny was in this one. Dixie gasped at the amount of blood on the walls, and many cracks in the walls.

"What happened here?" she whispered to herself. She heard a raspy voice speak.

"Dixie?"

Dixie turned to find Tiny tied up in ropes with blood running from parts of her body. She was breathing very heavy, and she was weak from the serum, and the fight she had with Kalypso. Dixie ran to her to help her get untied. "What have they done to you? Look at me. What have they done to you?" Dixie asked Tiny. Tiny lifted up her head slowly and replied in a soft tone. "They...They came back...dragged me...dragged me to a room...stuck that...blue stuff." Tiny could barely speak from what happened. Dixie just patted her on her shoulder. "I'm here to get you out. I'm here to save you, Tiny." Dixie started untying the ropes from Tiny. "You have to get out of here...they...will get you too..." After the ropes were untied, Dixie helped her up on her feet. Dixie had Tiny wrap her arm around Dixie and lean for support, and they both walked out together. At the doomsday machine, Donkey Kong had his ear pressed up against the little door hat contained the coconut to hear the lock come loose. Candy, Junior, and Diddy were looking out for the Kremlings. Cranky was getting impatient.

"Will you hurry up already?! We don't have much time here!" Cranky yelled. Donkey Kong kept turning the knob back and forth while having his ear pressed up against the little door. Diddy was pacing back and forth worrying about Dixie Kong. It's been a few minutes, and he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to get Dixie," he told the others. Candy grabbed his shoulder. "Wait a minute, Diddy. Dixie wanted to do this alone. Let's wait for her." On that note, Dixie was walking out of the hallway with Tiny by her side. "Guys! Help here!" Diddy, Junior, and Candy rushed over to help bring the girls over towards the machine where Donkey Kong was busy with the lock combination. Dixie was rubbing her bleeding arm. "Are you okay?" Diddy said while wrapping his arms around her. Dixie hugged him back, and told him she was fine. Diddy tore off a piece of his shirt, and wrapped it around the wound so it wouldn't get infected. "Thank you Diddy. How is it going with the crystal coconut?"

"Not too good. We don't know the combination to open it, so Donkey Kong is trying to-"

Screams were heard down the hallway K-Rool went to. Funky Kong and Bluster were both running down the hallway as the two guards were firing at them. "Get back here, you furry mongrels!" one of them shouted. "What the?! What are you two doing?!" Cranky asked them. Tiny started shouting and getting on her knees. Her body was in total agony. "Tiny! What's wrong?!" Dixie asked. "He's...He's coming...I'm going to be sick! It hurts!" K-Rool charged out of the hallway with the rest of his people ordering them to capture them. The had the Kongs in chains, and Junior chained up as well with his mouth tied up. Then, he walked over to Tiny, and grabbed her by her hair. "Let her go, K-Rool! Haven't you hurt her enough?!" Dixie demanded K-Rool.

"Have I now? I don't know. Let's see." K-Rool kicked her, and punched her as she screamed for help. Then, he grabbed her neck and tossed her into the stack of barrels. Dixie growled at K-Rool. "You son of a bitch! I will rip you apart!" K-Rool grabbed Dixie by her head. "Do it then. I like to see you give it a shot." Dixie yanked her head away from his claws, and looked away at Tiny. "You know it amazes me how you all continue to do this to me. You all have escaped, rescued your little friend, and even created a diversion for you to get the crystal coconut. You pathetic beings just don't know when to quit do you? You will no longer win this battle because I have officially stolen your victories. Since you all couldn't wait until the party starts, I guess there is no point of keeping you waiting any longer." K-Rool snapped his fingers, and Kritter pulled the lever on the wall to activate the doomsday machine.


	17. The Final Battle

The doomsday machine started up by the lever that Kritter pulled. The lights were blinking, and the blue serum was running through the tubes as it glowed brightly into the main core of the machine where the crystal coconut was. The machined reared and hummed as it prepared itself for whatever purpose K-Rool was gonna use it for. The top of the machine opened up along with the ceiling of the lair's top opening as well. The sky was dark and lightning was striking with full force. Static was forming around the machine scaring the Kongs. K-Rool stood in front of his evil project, and laughed happily. Dixie glanced at Tiny who was laying motionless near the barrels she was thrown to. "Take a good look at it. Isn't it a beauty? I can feel the evil forces coming from it, ready to put massive destruction upon this island.. Making a total transformation under my command!" K-Rool shouted.

"Your machine won't last long just like the last time! We will destroy it to where you will never be able to have it fixed!" Candy said to K-Rool. "We haven't lost to you yet!" "K-Rool looked over at them. "Yeah! You might as well just give it up. The crystal coconut is way too strong do anything evil. I has been used for the good of this island. If you screw with its powers, things are gonna get bad, and won't get bad just for us. It will get bad for you too," Cranky added. K-Rool walked over to them. "The only thing that will get bad for me is that if you all get in my way! The only bad for you guys is that you will no longer have a precious island to live, but don't you worry about a thing. My cages will be perfect for you. I'm not going to guarantee you that it will be cleaned every once in a while." The machine was finished gearing up, and was in its idle state. A screen hologram appeared in front of them showing different areas of the island. The first area was Bluster's Barrel Factory.

"No! Not the Barrel Factory! Anything but the Barrel Factory! Mother will go crazy if the business gets shut down by this!" Bluster panicked.

"Aww that's too bad. Even terrible because it is no longer my problem!" K-Rool mashed the red button, and the machine started humming again. Static formed around the machine, and a blue light occurred and went straight up in the sky. They all watched on screen as the blue light completely destroyed the factory. Everyone was shocked at what happened. The building collapsed along with the machines used to make the barrels. Bluster started sobbing loudly. "My poor factory!" The next area showed the banana plantations where Donkey Kong liked to go whenever he was hungry.

"Since bananas make you strong it seems, Donkey Kong, I believe the banana plantations will be second to go. Once its gone, you wont have any bananas to chow down on to help boost yourself. Who is the strongest now Donkey Kong?! Pretty self-explanatory don't you think?" K-Rool chuckled in DK's face. Donkey Kong growled, and tried to get free but was weak compared to the soldiers who had him. K-Rool mashed the button again, and the blue light went up in the sky, and destroyed the banana plantations. The trees were on fire, and the bananas were burnt up into small little ashes. "You monster!" DK shouted. "Now that you all got a good look on what is going down, I think it's time for me to show what else the machine can do. I need a volunteer." All the Kongs were giving him their angry face. "Alright. If no volunteers, I will just with this one." K-Rool grabbed Dixie by her arm to put her into the machine. Dixie was struggling to get away. "Help! Diddy! Help! No! Let me go right now!"

"No! Leave her alone!" Diddy cried at K-Rool. Tiny heard Dixie screaming and crying as K-Rool tried to put her in the machine. She slowly lifted her head up, and opened her eyes. Her eyes caught what K-Rool was trying to do and she remembered K-Rool getting into that machine and coming out more demonic than before. "Dixie..." she said weakly. K-Rool started hitting her to get her to be quiet, but Dixie refused to. Dixie was not planning on getting in there and she was gonna do everything she can to fight K-Rool even though he is humongous in size. K-Rool was getting annoyed by her. "This stubborn eh?! Kalypso!" Kalypso jumped in front of Dixie growling at her as her eyes glowed red. K-Rool pushed Dixie into Kalypso. "Looks like we already got a Kong that just won't be useful. Kill her!" K-Rool demanded. Kalypso chuckled as she grabbed Dixie by her head, and raised her other hand to start tearing her to pieces. 'SLASH!' Everyone gasped. Dixie felt Kalypso's hand loosen, and Dixie ran away from her. Kalypso's eyes turned their natural color, and her vision was getting blurry. Blood instantly spewed out her body as something had cut her in half. She fell to the floor hard with blood running out of her system. "What?! Kalypso!" K-Rool gasped. They all looked behind them, and saw Tiny standing there breathing heavily. Her nails became claws, her teeth became sharper with saliva dripping from them. Spikes were coming out of her back, her feet formed into the shape of a werewolf's feet(Look it up if you don't get it) and her eyes weren't glowing red like the others. They were pitch black like someone took out her eyes. She let out a horrifying screech, and charged at K-Rool making him bump into the machine. The soldiers released the apes to grab the guns, and fire at her. Tiny then charged at the soldiers tearing their arms away from their bodies, and biting off their faces that was coming away from their skulls. "Call in more guards! Klump! Krusha! Get those Kongs! Don't let them touch that machine!" he ordered. Donkey Kong and his friends went after the soldiers who were firing their weapons.

Donkey Kong punched both crocs with two of his fists, and then ground pounded the floor to make them all. Diddy jumped on one of the soldier's heads, and started punching him. The soldier took his laser and pointed at his head. Diddy quickly jumped off when he pulled the trigger. The laser beam made the soldier's face explode. The soldier's that were holding Junior in his mini cage had dropped it to help. The cage opened, and Junior crawled out, and pulled the cloth away from his jaws. "Yeah! I'm free baby! Let's kick some booty!" K-Rool took off his crown, and his cape, and threw it aside. He got on all fours, roared, and went after Tiny. Tiny grabbed his snout, and pushed him back while biting his neck. While everyone was busy fighting, Junior and Candy decided to try to stop the machine. "We got to get the crystal coconut out of there! We don't want anyone going in here! What do we do Junior?!" She asked him. "There is a lock combination that he uses to keep it from being open, but I don't know the combination! We got to get it out fast!" Kritter grabbed Candy. "Hiya, toots. What do you think you are doing?! You want to go into the machine, huh? I can help with that!" Kritter started putting Candy in the machine. Donkey Kong heard Candy screaming for help, and ran after Kritter.

"Leave her alone!" DK grabbed Kritter's head, and threw him across the room.. Tiny had pushed K-Rool into the machine again causing Candy to fall out of the machine, and injure her knee. Donkey Kong picked up Candy, and took her to a little corner to where she can stay safe. "Does it hurt bad, Candy?" DK asked. Candy nodded. "It does, but I will be okay." Candy answered. Donkey Kong told her stay down until the fight was over. Bluster was getting chased by Klump and Krusha screaming like a little girl. Funky Kong sighed, took one of the barrels, and threw it at them. K-Rool pushed Tiny out of the way, and mashed the green button on the machine as hard as he could. Everyone stopped when they saw that multiple rays of the blue light went up in the sky, and started tearing small sections of the island away. "This is what happens when you get in my way Kongs! Never mind doing it one at a time! Hell, let's do them all! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh no you don't K-Rool!" Donkey Kong ran really fast and head butted K-Rool in his belly. K-Rool rammed into the wall, and rocks from the ceiling fell on him barricading him like a cage. More of his soldiers were ready for another fight. "Alright guys! Time to put these kremlings to sleep! Junior! Candy! Dixie! You guys try to figure out how to stop the machine! We will keep these guys distracted!" Donkey Kong told his crew. As the battle went on again, Junior was trying to figure out the lock combination. Dixie picked up another laser gun, and gave Candy a huge stick just in case they came over to bother them. A few of them did that time, but it wasn't going to stop the three from getting the coconut out of that machine before all of its power gets used. K-Rool sprung from the barrels, pushed Dixie out of the way. His eyes were red, and he roared in her face making her terrified, and he said in his demonic voice, "You and your sister are nothing but a nuisance! Prepare to die!" K-Rool grabbed the laser gun, and fired. Tiny jumped in the way as the laser went in her chest with her hands grabbig K-Rool's wrist. Blood ran down from her wound, and she turned her head slowly at Dixie. "Are you...okay?" Dixie's eyes watered as she saw her sister fall on her knees grunting in pain. K-Rool threw his gun away, but didn't realize Dixie coming after him.

"You hurt my sister! You hurt my sister! You will be the one to die, you bastard!" Dixie was so angry with him. She eye gouged him making him blind for a few minutes to put in a few good blows. She bit his snout, and started pounding his face. "Get off of me, you little tyrant! Wait until the machine finishes! You and your friends won't last forever!" K-Rool tripped over the gun, and smashed his body into the machine. The door to the machine opened and the crystal coconut was inside. Candy quickly grabbed it, and ran off. "Donkey Kong! We got the coconut! We got it!" Candy shouted. Donkey Kong wiped the blood away from his face, and they all took off out of the lair. Funky picked up Tiny, and ran off along with them. K-Rool's face was bloody and his eyes were hurting after Dixie poked them hard. "Fools!" he said to himself. After he got his vision back, he ran after them growling.


	18. Death of King K-Rool

The Kongs ran outside and saw the multiple rays going every which way destroying everything in their path. They kept on running and running making sure that they were far away from K-Rool to where he can't find them. One of the rays came across their way and they skidded to a stop as part of the ground broke away. The broken ground fell all the way down in the ocean. "We are trapped! What are we going to do?!" Bluster said. "I don't understand. The crystal coconut is not in the machine anymore. How can the machine still be doing this?" Donkey Kong wondered. They heard a huge thud behind them.

"Did you honestly think that taking that coconut away was gonna make things stop? My machine has grabbed enough power to keep going. Just proves on how naive you chimps are. Just like your little friend, Tiny Kong." K-Rool said. Dixie walked up to him without any fear of him. "She isn't naive! You just brainwashed her into doing what you wanted her to do! Just like you were planning on doing to the rest of us!" K-Rool sighed. I wouldn't dream of brainwashing all of you. All I needed was one stupid ape who will fall for anything to help her friend's safety."

"You are weak, K-Rool. I'm surprised you didn't come to the hut to grab the coconut yourself like you do on a regular basis just in case every other plan you make fails. That machine will be destroyed, and we will be the ones to stop it," Diddy laughed. "You can laugh right now, but once I get rid of you it will be a whole different result."

"There is only one of you, and eight of us. So if you fell you can win this fight, then bring it," Cranky snorted at K-Rool. K-Rool cracked his knuckles, and chuckled. "With pleasure," he replied. K-Rool swung his tail at the apes making them fall. He grabbed Diddy's tail and threw him up in the trees. He punched Donkey Kong in his face, and pushed him aside. Cranky started kicking him. K-Rool kicked Cranky really hard into the tree. K-Rool took Candy and threw her against the other Kongs. Dixie jumped on his head, but K-Rool wasn't gonna let that happen again. He grabbed her ponytail, and threw her aside. Even though K-Rool was fighting fast, the Kongs were willing to fight faster to save their home. Junior bit K-Rool on his wrist, and the rest were climbing all over him forcing him to the ground. K-Rool growled loud in pain, as Bluster started punching him in the face with his eyes closed. "You won't get away with this K-Rool!" said Bluster. K-Rool roared in his face. Tiny smashed both her fists on his jaws making his lower jaw break. He screamed in agony as he lost his feeling to move his lower jaw. He got really angry, and forced everyone off. The ground began to crack again making everyone fall.

"What is happening?!" Candy asked everyone.

"One of the rays is near us. It's gonna make us fall into the ocean if we don't get out of the way," Cranky said. K-Rool was getting really pissed off that they haven't given up yet. Tiny went up and bit him on his neck. Dixie grabbed a stick, and starting beating K-Rool in the face. It gave the others time to bruise him even more to weaken him. Junior gnawed on his foot leaving teeth marks and blood on it. Donkey Kong used all his might to punch K-Rool hard in the belly. The ground shook again and it started to fall. K-Rool knocked everyone out of the way while trying to escape from the fall. "We got to push him off that ledge! Push him!" Donkey Kong commanded his fellow crew. The ground continued to ease its way off. K-Rool was tipping over towards the edge that was getting ready to fall. The Kongs pushed and pushed until everything was falling to the ocean. He climbed up fast, and grabbed Dixie's leg to pull her in. Tiny growled and dug her claws into his face, and pulled some of his scales off his face. K-Rool swung his hand at Tiny. Suddenly, the ground that the Kongs were on fell along with King K-Rool.

Lots of sand were in the air when parts of the cliff fell on the sand, and into the water. The ground shook once more as the machine started falling apart. The rocks on the ceiling fell on it making it collapse and cease. The rays in the sky suddenly disappeared and left a booming sound in the sky. The Kongs were huddled together to keep safe from the debri. There was total silence around them except from the rushing tide. They broke away from the huddle to observe what had happened. The rays were gone. Nothing was falling. Could this be the end of the disaster?

"Looks like everything has stopped. The rays aren't in the sky anymore. Could it be that the machine has stopped?" Candy asked. They also noticed King K-Rool wasn't around. They hoped that he didn't escape from them. Donkey Kong, Candy, and Cranky were walking around to make sure that he was still around just in case they had to fight him off again. They found a trail of blood leading up to a pointed rock. They saw K-Rool laying their with his eyes open, and his mouth opened with his broken jaw. The pointed tip of the rock had went through his chest putting him to his death. Candy looked away quickly to not see anymore of the dead body.

"Well, that put him away for good," Cranky said while looking at the dead body. "King K-Rool had power over that machine. Once he died, everything that his machine was doing had ceased. That will be another thing that we do not have to worry about." Dixie was sitting near Tiny patting her on her back. Tiny was coughing up blood, and her arms were shaking. Her body started transforming back to normal and Dixie caught her from falling. "Guys! Tiny needs help! We got to help her!" Dixie shouted in tears. Everyone ran over. Tiny tried to speak but couldn't. Her body kept jerking, and she wanted to lay down. Cranky said, "We need to get her home immediately! Let's go!" Dixie picked up her wounded sister and followed the rest home. Few weeks later, Kongo Bongo Island was restored again. The sun was shining bright in the sky, and all the animals were coming out to play and enjoy the day. At Tiny's hut, Dixie was sitting near her sister's bed. Tiny opened up one eye, and glanced at Dixie who smiled when she saw her. "You feeling alright sis?" Dixie asked. Tiny opened up her other eye looking around to see where she was. Tiny sat up on her bed, and rubbed her sore head. "Where..where am I?" Dixie giggled.

"You are home, Tiny." Dixie smiled happily when Donkey Kong and the others came in to see how Tiny was doing. "I see you are up Tiny. How ya feeling, buddy?" Junior asked as he sat on her lap. "Feeling okay so far. I feel terrible in some areas, but not as bad as the other days," she replied. Cranky walked over to her bed, and said, "That means that the antidote is working. Most of your cuts has been healed, and most of that serum is out of your system. You are on the road to recovery." Candy walked in with a banana cream pie and sat it beside Tiny's bed. "Just a little something to make you feel better," Candy said with a smile on her face. Everyone was in their happy state. Kongo Bongo is no longer in danger. Tiny was getting better. Things were going great. Now that King K-Rool died, they won't ever have to worry about him do anything chaotic to their home again.

THE END :)


End file.
